Sherlocked In Time
by johnlockwho
Summary: When three of the best people come together and a strange woman is involved, you know it can't go well. Sherlock, John and the Doctor need to figure out who she is, and more importantly... Why is the whole town ill? Follow these three geniuses and a stranger into the world and uncover this mystery... and a few more to come.
1. Chapter 1

On one fine evening on Baker Street, there was a disturbance. A minor one, but not to the people living in 221B on Baker Street. Sherlock Holmes and his companion, Dr. John Watson. This disturbance to them was unusual. Such a noise should have aroused someone on the street, but yet nobody seemed to notice. I didn't understand why.

Sherlock had a great mind, a powerful one too, and so, this fine evening, Sherlock and John had just gotten back to 221B Baker Street. They had just closed a case and sat in their arm chairs.

"A good one it was John." Sherlock stated as he picked up the papers.

"Yes Sherlock. It was very good." John smiled.

"Now I have to be bored again!" Sherlock yelled and threw the news paper on the floor.

"I'm sure something will come up!" John answered while pulling out his laptop. He started typing up the case they had just finished working on.

"John, John, John... You can't sit around waiting for strange things to happen. You can't just sit and let information hit you. You need to go look for it, but when there's nothing going on, you can't go looking for it." Sherlock explained.

Then they hear a noise. A weird noise that intrigued Sherlock and Dr. Watson in so many ways.

"Off your chair Watson and off we go!" Sherlock jumped off his chair and grabbed his tweed trench coat and his scarf off the coat rack and ran out the door and down the stairs, then out the building. John groaned, put his laptop down, and jumped off his chair. He went and grabbed his coat, shortly after, he ran out of the flat, down the stairs and out the door. He ran as fast as he could to catch up to Sherlock. He slowed down his running when he caught up to him, and he soon started panting.

"Sherlock... Can... We... Not... Run... So... Fast?" John asked while panting in between words.

"John, when something exciting happens there is nothing to wait for." Sherlock replied sternly, as if scolding Dr. John Watson.

"Yes but there's nothing here Sherlock. Do you not see?"

"John, there is always something... Just not right here, it was further from here. Follow me!" Sherlock answered and sprinted into the direction on the closest alleyway.

"Why must you run off like that Sherlock?!" John yelled back to him and soon ran after him in pursuit.

"Right here! I could have sworn it was here John! It was here! What ever it was, had to be here! Look!" Sherlock pointed at a square on the ground. "The dust was blown away from this spot here! Whatever made this square had to be a cube or a rectangular prism with either six or two square faces." Sherlock proudly put.

"Any paint marks?" John asked.

"No..." Sherlock didn't seem too please.

"It had to be a machine of some sort."

"John don't be an idiot! We all know that!"

"Yes well Mr. I know everything, tell me, have you got any better ideas on what it is?"

"No," Sherlock stubbornly said. "But whatever it was had to have gone up because we would have seen it, if it came out." He added proudly.

"Now let me guess, we're going to climb up the stairs, after you pull them down and then make our way up to the roof?" John unhappily asked.

"You know this so well." Sherlock smiled, jumped and grabbed the stairs. He pulled them down with all the strength he could. (They where part of someone's apartment.)

"Lets go!" Sherlock got on, as the ladder like stairs came back up, John managed to catch them before they completely went up and were at an unreachable level. Well, for John. John scurried up the stairs, once he managed to pull them down and ran after Sherlock as per usual. Once the two of them reached the roof top, there was nothing to be seen. Not one thing. Nothing near the roof either. No cranes, no construction, and as Sherlock took notice of, no markings or show that anybody carried it up the stairs or that they pulled the stairs down. There was no way they pulled the stairs down because Sherlock and John would have hear the dreadful creaking they made, which obviously meant that they hadn't been used for as long as anyone can remember. They looked around the area off the rooftops for a bit, yet they couldn't guess where they could go. There was no gaps between the buildings for quite sometime and you could see quite a distance in both directions. Mr. Holmes and Dr. Watson didn't get it. How could something just disappear into thin air or did it?

"How?" Sherlock began

"Sherlock, maybe it wasn't something that was that big?" John suggested, trying not to get on Sherlock's bad side.

"Maybe it was John did you ever even think of that? Why is it that big you ask, well because, John, have you ever heard that noise before? No you haven't, nobody has. This sound has not been heard by anyone, or almost anyone in London in this time period John. Do you know what this means?" Sherlock asked excited.

"We have a case on our hands?" John asked in an uncertain tone.

"Yes we do John!" Sherlock yelled and started running down the stairs again, soon to be followed by John. As soon as Sherlock stepped on the first step of the stairs that are to be pulled down, they slowly came down to touch the dusty ground on the alleyway, while causing a loud ruckus. John followed all the way down.

"Now how could something that was just here vanish into thin air?" Sherlock questioned.

"We could check the books you have, could we?" John asked.

"Sure, do what you must John." Sherlock dully replied while waving his hand.

"What about the science text books? After all, this is the science of deduction."

"John, I've got to say, you are the only person who would say to look in books before looking for clues."

"And?"

"Maybe we will just this once." Sherlock decided. So after a longer walk back 221B Baker Street, they decided to look for science text books and books on paranormal disappearances without much luck though. They searched for quite some time but barely found anything. They practically tore the flat to bits. John went into a different room to look for a book. He walked towards his room where there was a small bookshelf situated on the right side. There was one book in particular that indulged him. He pulled it out of the shelf with great care. It was quite old, centuries, maybe millenniums old. He blew the dust off of it with one quick breath. As he turned the cover it made a noise that only the oldest of books would make. The pages where yellowed and some even torn in some corners or there were holes in the middle of pages. The book had been used by many people before Sherlock acquired it. It allured nobody or almost nobody (if you'd know what it was about), until John ascertained it. It was a rare book. The only copy in all of the world. The only one, ever penned. It was a book that wasn't known to man kind. It had a darker blue cover with six identical blue windows edged into it. A line ran through the middle of the book, or should I say, notebook. Everything in it was writen by hand and draw by hand. Somebody had a vast knowledge of everything in the book, and some... Some where called spoilers.

John vigorously flipped through the book, trying not to rip a page. Besides it was already tattered enough. The question John was asking himself was; Who would write such a book? But soon he realized it wasn't a book. It was a diary. It was somebodies diary! Watson flipped through it even faster than before hoping to find the author but only found the initials: M.P or R.S. John thought for a moment, the only explanation is that it belonged to two people, or was it? Why would someone put so much information like such in a diary? It was all hand written and drawn out. There was not a detail to miss. You couldn't!

"Sherlock..." John finally managed to let out. "Sherlock come here!" He spoke a tad louder.

"Yeah John? What is so important that I..." Sherlock trailed off as he saw the book John was holding. "Oh my god."

"Do you know what this is Sherlock?" John asked.

"John, that is a diary. It contains all the information we need! How could you acquire such a item?"

"It was right here."

"I know that John! Every time I walk into your room, your undies are on the floor and so I go to move them and notice a darker blue book sticking out in the bookshelf. I'm not asking where you found it, I'm asking how you acquired it."

"Well, it's your book you should know." John stated.

"No John, when you moved in first, you brought it with you. You brought in a pile of books. Your laptop was on top, right underneath you carried a world atlas followed my a cryptography book, then under that you carried a play by William Shakespeare, followed by a book called Horseradish and then the blue diary, and lastly you brought in a physics text book. John you had it before I did. Oh and I forgot to tell you, you might want to clean your finger nails." Sherlock explained.

"What? How did you deduct that?! That was some time ago!"

"I pay attention to everything and anything Dr. Watson." He answered quite fairly at this point. "Now lets see this diary." John passed the diary to Sherlock.

"You may want to know that there are two sets of initials in the book. One was R.S and the other was M.P I'm not sure what they mean... They may be two different people, but I'm doubting it." John remarked.

"Oh please John! Of course it's two different people..." Sherlock didn't finish his sentence, he was flipping through the pages and took notice of how the diary was kept and written in. "You know John, all of this is the exact same handwriting, the initials are written the same way, same style and font. Same pen, same ink... Some of this isn't even part human. John... I think the problem we have might be this..." Sherlock pointed out a 1963 blue police box.

"Sherlock please! Could it really be a police box! Be rational!" John started but Sherlock cut him off.

"Look at the base of it! Square! Just like the mark it left in the alleyway by clearing the dust! Listen to this: A TARDIS - sometimes styled TARDIS but also called a TT Capsule - was the main kind of space-time vihecle used by the Time Lords." John had his jaw on the floor when he heard what just come out of the mouth of the one and only Sherlock Holmes.

"Sherlock please be rational, this can't be!" John declared but Sherlock read on.

"You can open the TARDIS doors with the snap of your fingers, that is if you're the owner of it otherwise it will not listen. The Doctor quite often forgets to turn the brakes of therefore causing it to make a noise. A materializing noise."

"No, Sherlock, you're the greatest detective in all of time, you have got to be joking me!"

"John, I am not joking, one can not simply conjure this up can they? Can they vividly imagine any of these things they drew? I think not! They identified the noise and it is our number one priority John!" Sherlock explained further more.

"Sherlock, not to come in between your date with deduction but don't you think that this is a wee bit insane?"John questioned, clearly in doubt.

"I'll prove it John, I'll prove it but I think a good nights rest is in order. We'll talk in the morning. Oh and keep this diary safe." Sherlock instructed and placed the diary in the hands of Dr. John Watson and the two of them headed off to bed.

The next morning John woke up to the strange noise, or should I say to the materialization of the TARDIS was it? He ran out of his room to see Sherlock getting his coat on and running about. John ran after him and out the building to find a blue box right in front of his face.

"Well, I did not expect this to happen..." He started. "SHERLOCK!" John yelled and shortly after Sherlock was there, with the blue box staring him in the face.

"I told you Watson." He said with a smile.

"Sherlock, how did you..." Watson started but got cut off by a man stepping out of the police box.

"See! I told you! London, modern day, Earth, not a strange foreign planet! See! Look at it!" The man yelled. Shortly after him, stepped out a woman. The man was wearing a brown tweed blazer, a white blouse, a red bowtie, brown dress pants and shoes fit for running, he was a tall man with young features but his eyes stated he was as old as time itself. The woman was shorter by a bit, she wore black Converse and dark jeans, that was stating that she was about the age of 20. She wore a nice green blouse, and her hair was curled and brown mixed with a hint of ginger here and there. Her green eyes hinted mystery no doubt, she was white and she had freckles over the brim of her nose. Her hands where frail but soft, she had long fingers perfect for playing guitar. Her hands where in her pockets at this point, her fingernails where left unpainted.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" John asked.

"Oh me? I'm the Doctor! This here is my companion, Violet." The Doctor pointed to the woman.

"Companion? Oh so you two are...?" Sherlock started. At this point The Doctor and Violet looked at each other and answered in unison.

"No.. No... No! Oh, umm we're just friends, yeah.. no..." The started explaining.

"Oh so you're not from..." Sherlock restarted but failed to finish.

"Not from here no... See he's alien and me? Well I'm from out of town obviously! I'm from Yorkshire!" Violet smiled.

"Of course you are. Your clothes and hair say it all!" Sherlock tried to impress.

"Oh please! Sherlock is it? You couldn't read me like a book at all! Try I dare you!" Violet challenged.

"Oh please! You're left handed, play guitar with difficulty and you have to get your hair done every month or so."

"Wrong!"

"Sherlock... How are you wrong?" John asked.

"I... I don't know..." Sherlock stammered. Sherlock Holmes NEVER stammered.

"I'm right handed though my chalice is covered by a band-aid, I do play a bit of guitar but not with difficulty Sherlock and I get my hair done every three months!" Violet corrected.

"How..." Sherlock started.

"Save your discussion and questions for later, we have a problem." The Doctor said and so Violet and he ran off. Sherlock and John were left flustered. How did he read her wrong? He knew her shoes where not worn too much and that they time traveled but what was the TARDIS? Who was Violet really? Who and what was the Doctor? He couldn't read either of them. If Violet was from Yorkshire how did she know of this Sherlock and Watson? How did she know how to finish his sentence?

"She drives me mad John..." Was all that came from Sherlock as he started walking around the phone box.

"You couldn't tell who she was..." John let out in amazement.

"I know John now shut up." Sherlock threw at Dr. Watson with a tinge of venom in his words.

"Sherlock do you know what this means?" John pressured on.

"John I said shut up, and when I say shut up I'm thinking, don't bore me with your lesser intellect."

"It means she's either just as smart or smarter than you." John spoke, suddenly Sherlock stopped dead in his tracks, could it be true. Could there be a woman made for Sherlock? It wasn't possible, was it?

"John I think we need to investigate her," Sherlock stated. "but first, we need to see the phone box from the inside. The extra key should be behind the 'P' in 'Police'. Come now John, hoist me up!" John got down on his hands and knees and Sherlock stood on his back. He slowly moved the 'P' but there was nothing there.

"How the bloody hell?" Sherlock asked himself as he got off of John.

"They have it. Clearly, Violet was it? She had a pendant... If there is no key here, she must have it... Right Sherlock?"

"Yes Watson, quite right... What if it's unlocked?" Sherlock the pulled on the door handle and surely the TARDIS door flew oped.

"Oh, my, god... JOHN!" Sherlock yelled as he tried to grab the collar of John's jacket.

"Yes Sherlo... WHOA! It's... It's bigger on the inside..."

"No actually it's smaller on the outside." A voice behind the two men spoke. They turned on their heels swiftly.

"Oh it' s you Doctor." John said.

"Yes... What are you doing to my TARDIS?"

"We, umm, were curious." Sherlock replied. "So this is a time machine / spaceship rolled into one, over ten thousand years old, in almost perfect condition. You stole it from a museum didn't you? It has a malfunction in circuitry and you leave the brakes on far too often for anyone's liking. You never turn them off now do you? No you don't. This ship should be flown by six, but it's only you who flies it now because you never even bother having six companions. You can't have six because it's too much to handle and you're the last of your kind are you not? Correct me if I'm wrong Doctor." Sherlock let out.

"There is nothing to correct. Very precise Mr. Holmes, dead on accurate." The Doctor smiled.

"So how'd I get your companion wrong?"

"Well, Mr. Holmes, maybe looks can be deceiving?" The Doctor suggested.

"I'm here! I got your sonic Doctor!" Violet ran over and said while panting.

"You don't run often do you?" Asked Watson.

"DON'T RUN OFTEN?! With this man you barely get a break from running!" Violet answered.

"Why do you have the TARDIS key around your neck hanging on that pendant?" Sherlock questioned as he pointed to the string around her neck that was tucked into her shirt.

"Well hello to you too Sherlock Deduction-Pants!" Violet sarcastically snapped at him.

"Just answer!"

"Well step into the TARDIS you two and you'll see." Violet answered as she handed the sonic back to the Doctor and entered the TARDIS. The three boys followed behind her. John closed the TARDIS door.

"John, do you mind locking the door?" The Doctor asked.

"No not at all Doctor." John cheerfully replied as he turner around and locked the door behind them.

"Alright," Violet started with her arms crossed. "You're Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John H Watson. You heard the TARDIS yesterday and you found River Song's diary and read it. You know about this place better than most people can explain by looking at it. So now you're wondering why I have a TARDIS key dangling off a string on my neck like a necklace? Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock... Must you ask every question. Oh and don't you think about touching the gun you have in your pocket. John, same goes for you." Sherlock and John looked at eachother and took the guns out. Sherlock handed his to John, John then opened the TARDIS door and threw them out.

"I really don't see why we needed to do that I mean what's the worst that we could do?" John asked.

"John, shut up! We could internally damage the TARDIS and then these two won't be able to leave the planet and then they won't be able to save anyone, anyone of any other planet. People will die and with death comes trouble in different time periods. There will be aliens that try to turn us into ash and even enslave our kind so the big question is what are they doing here and why are they here if there is no danger?"

"Oh but Sherlock there always is danger... If you want to say you're safe just so you can sleep then yes you're safe, but really you're never safe, but if you want to say you're safe so you can sleep, then you're safe but you're really not." The Doctor answered in such a supportive way.

"Sherlock, I shall tell you why I have the TARDIS key around my neck... The Doctor gave it to me." Violet stated.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock and John had a dry mouth when they had heard wheat they heard. The Doctor gave the key to Violet. Why? Why would he do that they wondered. He traveled without a companion most of the time, why does he need to give Violet the key. How long had the two of them been companions anyway? A week, a day? Sherlock couldn't have a woman outsmart him. He couldn't stand it but he loved it. He loved her intelligence and she was the first he couldn't fully read other than _the woman_ but he slowly got to her.

"How long have you two been companions?" John asked.

"Oh if you calculate the difference in space and time... Oh, in normal years... not TARDIS time umm... about ten, maybe twenty," The Doctor got cut off.

"Days?" Sherlock tried to finish. "Pfft! Please thats barely anything!"

"Thousand years." The Doctor finished.

"WHAT?!" Sherlock and John screamed at the same time.

"Yes! Twenty thousand years and I still don't really know who she is." The Doctor said.

"Good luck finding out. With such a detective you got there, you could easily find out. No?" Violet asked.

"Well, umm... Can't be too hard can it?" John asked.

"Haha! Yes it can!" Violet answered happily.

"First to find out who I really am, wins. Good luck to the three of you!" Violet turned on her heels, ran around the console, past John and right out the door but not for long. When she ran out, she stopped dead in her tracks. Sick people surrounded her from every side. Everyone was coughing and wheezing. Some people where on the gound throwing up or dead. Violet then ran into the TARDIS in a flash.

"Boys... We have a problem."

"Violet, be reasonable, the only problem we have is that we don't know who you are!" The Doctor pointed out.

"Oh really? Because, Doctor, I'm pretty sure the whole city of London being ill and dyeing is a big problem." At this moment, John, Sherlock, and the Doctor looked at each other at the exact same time.

"All of London?" Sherlock asked.

"Yes all of London, just look outside." Violet urged. Sherlock opened the TARDIS door slowly and surely enough he saw exactly what Violet explained.

"It's not the stomach flu. Not this many people would have it so it must be..." Violet cut Sherlock off.

"Has to be something in the air. Not affecting us because of the Statis field the TARDIS has but something dangerous. It would have to be the monster the TARDIS locked on to yesterday night, I believe it's called a Cyberman. 'Upgradded' humans... Cut off from all emotion they ever had. Made for one thing. To upgrade all of the human race into. What it is. Though the real question is... Why make everyone ill first?" Violet started to trail off when an aswer hit her. "For buisness obviously! The cyber king! Cybus industries! They will make an add, through all of London announcing a flu remedy, thus turning them all into Cybermen. That's brilliant, well, not brilliant but the plan is brilliant! We need to cut off the satelite connection! It's one of the only ways! After we proceed with such work we need to track down the Cyberman and destroy it, no matter how human it used to be." Violet figured out and instructed.

"Sherlock any ideas on how to track it down?" The Doctor asked with a please tone of voice and a childish smile he always had on his face.

"Nineteen so far, no wait a second, eight!" Sherlock replied. Violet slightly opened the TARDIS door and looked out side. She pulled back in a flash and slammed the door shut with such violence that the whole TARDIS shook.

"What was that?!" John asked.

"One." Violet replied.

"One idea? How?" Sherlock asked. "I'm down to three!"

"YOU WILL BE DELETED!" The Cyberman cried in his robotic voice.

"That's how." Violet smiled. "Now I'm going to need a GPS tracking pin, a GPS, and a cross bow!"

"Why a cross bow? You know, just out of question?" John asked.

"Well, you served in Afghanistan right? So put that aim to use!" The Doctor said as he pulled out the cross bow from who knows where.

"Well, yes I did but I want to know what we're doing before we shoot someone down!" John stubornly insisted.

"One, it's not someone, it's a robot that is belived to be the next stage in human evolution, well, by one man in perticular, John Lumic. They are immortal and imansely strong. They don't have emotion. They have a human brain in the stupid tin can of theirs. Two, John, we are shooting a GPS tracking chip onto it. Either we do it now or we die in the next hour and forty seven minutes and thirty point four seconds." Sherlock explained leaving John shocked.

"Ok, brilliant, so where is the chip and what will we use to make it stick?" John questioned.

"That's why it's magnetised." The Doctor inturupted and he pulled it out and showed the rest of the syndicate. It was quite small and square. Sherlock had to look twice to see it, while violet on the other hand knew it's exact placement and angle in the Doctor's fingers.

"Looking twice now? Oh Sherlock, you have no time. It's place with a slight gap between the thumb and index finger, it's held slightly at the bottom of the chip. The angle its at is about forty degrees away from the thumb. You, my friend need to look more gingerly at such objects." Violet confessed to Sherlock.

"Violet you can't possibly get that right on the first look! Doctor show me the chip." The Doctor then held up the chip for Sherlock and showed him, surely Violet was correct. Sherlock was completely flustered. This woman couldn't be smarter than he is? Could she? He shook the feeling off in a flash and whent back to work.

"I was right wasn't I?" Violet asked.

"Yes..." Sherlock mumbled.

"Sorry? I can't hear you." Violet pushed.

"Yes..." Sherlock said a bit louder.

"I'm sorry?"

"YES YOU WERE RIGHT!" Sherlock wailed.

"Thought so." Violet smirked.

"I don't mean to rush your flirtationship but we must hurry!" The Doctor urged on.

"The bloody hell's a flirtationship?!" Violet, John, and Sherlock expressed through question at the same moment.

"That's not important right now! John, just open the door, locate the Cyberman and FIRE!" The Doctor then put the chip in the crossbow and handed it to John. John did as instructed and the chip got magnetised to the Cyberman's arm and he swiftly closed the door behind him.

"Oh John! You could've done better!" The Doctor shouted.

"Yeah, well, what I did is good enough, not like you could do any better! I'd love to see you try!" John scoffed.

"Fair point..." The Doctor trailed off. "Violet do you mind turning on the GPS?" He then asked.

"Already done! He's headed for the old abandoned factory to be specific Westferry, Isle of Dogs. E14." Violet replied as the Doctor entered the coordinates.

"What?! What's going on?!" John asked.

"DOCTOR THE STABELISERS!" Violet yelled, completely ignoring John's question.

"What?" The Doctor asked.

"The blue buttons!" Violet yelled as she hit them and so the TARDIS stopped making a materialization noise.

"That's boring!" The Doctor protested.

"Yeah well... Do you want them to know we're here?! I don't think so! The noise gives off too much information about who we are, where we came from, and where we are!" Violet countered. Sherlock had a smile spread across his lips. He couldn't help but admire the lass, for her knowledge of course. She wasn't wrong either, they would get found faster if she hadn't turned the brakes off.

"We are going to Westferry, Isle of Dogs. E14, John..." Sherlock answered, remembering his question while giving him the face he makes witch says 'We all know what's going on here.'

"Stop making that face!" John answered.

"Oh please John we all knew..." Sherlock got cut off.

"That we would be going there considering that as I spoke the location the Doctor entered the coordinates for Westferry, Isle of Dogs. E14, and that we were about to travel through the time vortex to this location and date." Violet finished for Sherlock.

"You took..."

"The words out of your mouth? Yes I know Mr. Holmes, consulting detective." Violet finished again.

"Wow, you really know..." John started.

"Oh don't start with stupidly simple sentences. You're about to say, 'Wow you really know Sherlock and the rest of us well to know how to finish our bloody sentences. It's amazing. How do you do it, considering you've know us for as little as a few hours?' but you see, I don't know you that well and it's been two hours seven minutes and thirty five point seven seconds." Violet started. "How do I do it? Easy, I take what I know about you and fill it in with what you're trying to clarify to yourself and others to clear the storm in your brain up... I'm wondering how you find it so entertaining up there..."

"Well mines not too shabby, or so I've been told." The Doctor said proudly.

"No, not shabby at all." Violet confirmed.

"Ok then what about mine?" Sherlock asked in a cocky manner.

"Bo-ring!" Violet pronounced while showing a sign that she was yawning.

"WHAT?!" Sherlock roared.

"Sherlock, calm down will you?" The Doctor asked. "The TARIDS is shaking!"

"Sorry Doctor but explain how am I the boring one?" Sherlock asked Violet.

"Read me." She insisted.

"What?" Sherlock asked confused.

"You heard me. Read me like an open book. Like you did with John and the Doctor." Violet asserted.

"Well the little things are the most important so..." Sherlock looked at Violet head to toe. "You ate a big meal just recently, three hours ago most likely..." He got cut off.

"Not what I ate Sherlock, and it was four hours ago." Violet corrected.

"You are right handed..." Cut off again.

"Not what you know." Violet raised her voice a little.

"You worked at a nail salon and you played guitar at a music store and worked there a bit for extra money." Sherlock stated.

"Closer. I did work at a music store, nail salon? No, I removed my nail polish." As Violet spoke, Sherlock circled her.

"You wanted to be a... musician? You ran because of the job your parents wanted you to get." He stated.

"Yes... They wanted me to be..." Sherlock cut Violet off this time.

"A scientist."

"No, a doctor!" Violet corrected again. "Anything else?" Sherlock took some time, he walked around her, puzzling over this figure before him. He couldn't read her properly. He got to _The Woman_ but Violet was different. He just couldn't open her. He smelled her hair there and then.

"You showered earlier! It's damp and smells of argan oil and blossom!"

"I knew you would come."

"No you didn't!"

"Well what if I didn't?"

"But you did!"

"Oh, did I?"

"Yes you did!"

"I just told you though..."

"Fair point." Sherlock finished. Durring the course of the back and forth debate, John and the Doctor had a childish grin on their faces. They shared a thought.

The four companions stepped out of the TARDIS and into the wet and gloomy factory. There was barely any light in it, only the light of the suns rays. The rays of sun snuck through some soggy wood boards and here and there through the cracks in the ceiling but there was no sign of life.

"You sure we got the right place?" John asked.

"Of course we have John..." The Doctor sighed "Westferry, Isle of Dogs. E14, that's this place, but the Cyberman is in the center of the factory. All the power is there right? So we have to..." The Doctor got cut off by Violet.

"We would have no choice but to slit up and head in different directions. The four of us can cover so much more ground, split up than in a group. Plus if we get caught nobody is there to help us. I brought us all phones. iPhones to be exact." Violet handed three out and kept one for herself. "All of them have eachother on speed dial, or in favourites, so..." Violet got cut off by Sherlock.

"So by all means call us if you're in grave danger of being deleted or 'upgraded' as Cybus Industries would have called it. So Watson and I go along together and you and the Doctor go along together. Oh, and you might want to consider not wearing a blouse during such... YOU CHANGED IT!" Sherlock started to finish for Violet but then trailed off into a different matter.

"My blouse? Yes. I did. Problem?"

"Just one thing, you wouldn't change it unless willing to impress a male here. Knowing the Time Lord is out of reach you clearly set for John or me. Noting that you act so hostile towards me it would have to be John." Sherlock observed. John's cheeks flushed a crimson red.

"Close but no cigar Sherlock, and obviously not you! What if I was getting sweaty in the other one?" Violet questioned.

"A little quieter please." The Doctor whispered.

"You where not sweaty because from the other one there would be sweat stains under your arms, and on your shirt. You switched your blouse therefore there would be sweat stains on it too. You smell like strawberries and you use Dove deoderant, Strawberry, mint. You want to impress someone... Who?" Sherlock followed the Doctor's instructions and whispered this time.

"Don't be a bastard. I put the deoderant on before I changed my blouse and I wore a tank top underneath! It has no sleaves, only straps so no there are no sweat stains." Sherlock was left aghast, he had no words that could come out of his mouth. How had this woman just come along thrown him off his toes? He looked at the Doctor, he got the information right. He looked at Watson and got it right, but Violet... She was a whole other level of smart. Sherlock couldn't even look at her and get things right. Who was this woman really?

"Right I'm sorry... Please do forgive me." Sherlock spoke as he aproached Violet and leaned his head on her forehead gently.

"I forgive you Sherlock, trust me... Will you just trust me?" Violet asked.

"Yes, I will, but can you answer one thing?" Sherlock asked.

"Uh, could you?" John asked. "Why are you so close to her Sherlock?"

"Of course, I promice." Violet promiced, but behind her back she crossed her fingers ever so gently.

"Who are you?" Sherlock asked. He was so close to Violet, that she could feel his minty breath on her lips. She didn't want to, but she could. She pulled out her hand from behind her back and showed Sherlock her fingers.

"I can't say..." She mumbled.

"You knew..." Sherlock staggered.

"Yes..." Violet started. "I did Sherlock." Sherlock then started to back Violet up against the TARDIS. He wanted to make it seam like he was going to kiss her. An old trick used to get information, but she stopped him. Placing her hand square in the middle of his chest.

"Oh no you don't. You are not going to trick me with that stupid little child's play. Sherlock, I thought you of all people would be reasonable but, tisk tisk, I see you're not." Violet said in the tone of voice that is sweetly sickening. Sherlock froze there and then. How did she know?

"I think we should start going. You know, looking for..." The Doctor got cut off by John surprisingly.

"Looking for the powder that contaminated the air into poison and made everyone fall ill." John carried through.

"Good job John! Your finally not being an idiot!" Sherlock exclaimed.

"Haha, very funny Sherlock!" John answered with hostility.

"Alrighty, so we split up!" The Doctor said and so, he ventured off with Violet. Soon enough, Sherlock and John set off together in their direction. They walked through the corridors of Westferry, Isle of Dogs. E14. Sherlock's stomach churned. He had feelings he couldn't decribe but he had his mind set to get everyone out alive, especially two people. Two very great people he couldn't do a deal without. The Doctor, he didn't worry too much. He could regenerate, right?

"Watson, may I ask you something?" Sherlock whispered. "Other than the question I just asked because that would be defying my point." He explained.

"Yes Sherlock anything." John offered.

"The feeling you get where your stomach feels weird, what's that called?"

"What feeling?"

"Not nervous, but at the same time, you partially are." Sherlock continued on.

"Um... Does it happen around someone, or when talking to, or thinking about someone?" John investigated.

"Uh, yeah a bit. Not too much though. Right now I have it..." Sherlock trailed off.

"Oh dear god Sherlock! I certainly hope not!" John asserted.

"Why? It's not something I'm familliar with. I don't let emotion get to me John!"

"Yeah well, it's called butterflies! You get them when you really fancy someone or when you're nervous. But you!" John them stopped and pointed at Sherlock. "You don't get nervous! Not now not ever! You've never fancied someone and I sure hope it isn't me, if you do fancy someone, Sherlock, because I am as straight as a arrow!"

"I never meant you John. Never meant you, and I would love to inform you that no I do not fancy someone and maybe just maybe..." Sherlock got cut off by a robotic voice.

"DELETE, DELETE, DELETE!" A Cyberman walked down the hall that Sherlock and John where about to turn into to. Sherlock swiftly pushed John against the wall with one arm and so they both kept on the wall until a few of them went by, without even glancing over to where Sherlock and John were hidding. The two of them hoped that the Doctor and Violet had better luck...


	3. Chapter 3

"DOCTOR!" Violet yelled as loud as she could as a group of Cybermen came after her. She ran around the corner in the fork in the halls. Her jeans where tathered, torn, worn, and bedraggled. Soon enough she left out a knife-like scream. Possibly the most shrill anyone on the planet could have made.

"DocTOR!" She softly started but ended in the worst possible noise a woman of her age could make. She wasn't old... In her twenties to be precice, that was her age... Exactly twenty and not a day older! (Except in the TARDIS where she was a great deal over the young age of twenty.) Violet kept on running about, turning all sorts of corners. Soon she came upon a automatic door. When it opened it revealed more Cybermen and laser traps... 'Great...' Violet thought to herself. She then turned on her heels and in her face, (but not as directly) was a Cyberman. The vile creatures. She then heard a materialization noise. She swiftly turned on her heels to come face to face with a blue box. The Doctor must have hear her cry for help. The blue door was flung open and a man stuck his hand out, Violet took it and was pulled in, and then she heard a the clack of the door closing. The Doctor then smiled at Violet and ran up to the console and pulled a ton of levers and pressed various buttons. Violet chuckled.

"Thanks Doctor. You really saved my backside that time." Violet thanked while rubbing her arm.

"No problem! Now, who are you Violet?" The Doctor curiously questioned. At this question, Violet gulped. The gears in her head turned like no other humans ever could.

"I'm a mistake..." Violet let out as a mumble.

"Sorry?" The Doctor asked, as he had no idea of what she had just stated.

"Uh..." Violet hesitated. "I-I-I, I'm a mistake." Violet replied with big tears the size of tiny puddles stinging her eyes and a depressing sound in her voice.

"You can't be!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Sure..." Violet trailed off in a sarcastic tone. "Look we materialized. Come on, let's go." She explained, desperatly trying to change the subject.

"Violet..."

"Don't bother Doctor, it's fine. I found out when I was young. My parents didn't want me after 'the incident'. Just forget about this. You're my only family now (if you even consider me family). I don't wish to get into detail about it. This is why nobody knows me and I wish to keep it so." And with that Violet walked out of the TARDIS and back into the factory. The Doctor followed shortly after, he grabbed Violet's hand and spun her around just in time to get two other people smash into them. They came from around the corner.

"You must have been running pretty quickly to not notice us like so." Violet remarked.

"Huh? Oh yeah!" John answered.

"Cyber..." Sherlock started.

"Yes Cybermen! What else could it be? They chased you, well kind of... Then again, you turned the corner and didn't expect us here... So if they are coming, they will be coming towards the TARDIS. EVERYBODY IN!" The Doctor examined and ordered. They all ran into the TARDIS with that. The Doctor mumbled a few things and looked over at Violet who was laughing along with John, while Sherlock was pacing back and forth trying to figure out what emotions were burning through his body. The Doctor set the coordinates, so the TARDIS would land close to the heart of the building. He soon finished with that and pulled up a chair.

"Violet, could you come here for a moment?" He asked. Sherlock smiled and came to the Doctors side as Violet came, who was followed by John.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Do you mind telling these boys here what you told me?" He pleaded.

"Fine," Violet rolled her eyes. "I'm a-a-a mistake!" She sobbed.

"No you're not! We're all here for different reasons and Violet, you are not even close to a mistake. You have the equivilent, or almost equivilent, brain to mine." Sherlock stated then hugged her, witch was quite frankly the most human thing he has done (also the most loving considering he called himself asexual). To his surprise, she hugged back, tight. It send a shiver down his spine. She started to sob and shake violently.

"Violet, please! You're not a mistake!" John wailed. She had never held a grudge agaist him. She didn't act hostile towards him, usually. Only if he made a grave mistake.

"John I am." She said too calmly as she pulled away from Sherlock and turned towards John.

"Violet please..." The Doctor started as he put his hand on Violets shoulder. As Sherlock saw that, he defensively put his hand on Violets other shoulder. He thought she wasn't best off with the Doctor, that he would drag her into a deep, deep danger that nobody could drag her out of. Violet then just shook her head.

"My parents didn't want me after the 'incident'. I don't understand it. I changed, they said and they sent me off. They sent me off into the streets with a resonable amount of money and clothes, other supplies as well. I know I felt different, like I was a different person. They saw... The unexplainable. They called it... The change. I remember, I was really sick and I... As they say, turned yellow... I don't know. I kept caughing out yellow powder-ish stuff apparently. That was it." Violet described. The Doctors eyes widened and he pulled out a stetoscope and placed it upon Violets chest.

"One heart... Different body temprature though... Too smart to be only human. No wonder she out-smarts Sherlock." The Doctor stated. "How many times has this 'change' happened to you?" The Doctor proceeded with questions.

"Once. This is my... 'second?' face." Violet replied. Sherlock and John got wide eyed.

"So she's not fully human?" Sherlock puzzled.

"No she's not, at least not fully." The Doctor answered. "Your dad... He was a Time Lord, but he didn't know... His parents never told him and so he fell in love with a human. He was lucky... He didn't regenerate. He's still alive. Your mum... She's gone." The Doctor explained. "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry." He appologised, and within that appology, a bit of his past form was brought back.

" ." John stated as Violets eyes got wider and full of giant puddles (or tears as boring people call them.(Only reason it was writen before was to clarify))

"So I'm... I'm not human... Then, Doctor, what am I?" She asked.

"You're not fully Time Lord, you're a Time Head... Kinda of." He stated. Violet then burst out sobbing and puddles were found on the floor or the magnificent TARDIS.

"Shh... Don't cry..." John tryed saying comfortingly as he went and hugged her.

"John she's not crying, she's balling her eyes out." Sherlock corrected while giving John a glare saying that everyone knows what's going on but as he said that Violet pulled her shoulders away from Sherlock and The Doctor and hugged John back with so much feeling that nobody could describe. It even shocked Sherlock, and the Violet sobbed into John's jacket. He closed his eyes tight whilst rubbing her back.

"It'll be fine." John mumbled.

"Thanks John." Violet said as she pulled away. "You're great, no if you'll excuse me I'll be off." And with that Violet left to her room.

"What does she mean by that?" Sherlock hissed at John. (And he says he's asexual) This was a new nature even for him.

"That I'm great?" John answered rethorically.

"In what sense does she mean it?" Sherlock snapped and gave John the look that he gives when he expects everyone to know whats going on.

"Friend Sherlock, as a friend!" John answered.

"Oh... Fair enough." The asexual one let out in a much calmer tone of voice. John noticed his muscles untense. This nature was becoming obsurd, even for Sherlock. The Doctor then smiled a childish eleven year old grin. He could explain this nature better than most ever could. He'd seen it happen before and he, himself, believe it or not felt it. He smiled and then a grim expression took up his face.

"You ok Doctor?" John asked. "You seem depressed."

"His past is consuming him John..." Sherlock notified.

"Doctor you can tell us..." John comforted while shooting daggeers towards Sherlock.

"Ok, so, where to start..." The Doctor began. "I had feelings before... I mean I was asexual, then a girl of a different nature came. Rose was her name... She had to go, it couldn't last. The two of us, just couldn't. She helped me, never got into my train of thought and I could put her aside when I needed to think but usually, I didn't need to. Then... She had to leave... More like got stuck in another dimention. I was devistated. I'll never feel what I felt with her. Then came River, my wife, my future... I don't feel with her, the emotion I felt with Rose. Our marriage was a fixed point and I can't devorce her. I don't want to because I love her but I love Rose... Even if I screwed her up, like everyone who travels with me..." He finished.

"Doctor it's ok... There's the past and the future. Don't put all this grief on yourself once again. You don't deserve it. Doctor please stop grieving yourself and live in the moment. Rose and the other you... In past form are happy together. Maybe she won't have such nice adventures but you're always with her either way and she's always in your heart. River doesn't have to know..." Violet said as she came out the doorway and down the stairs.

"Violet!" Sherlock yelled. "That wasn't polite." He then scolded.

"Well, niether are you." Violet added in a wink.

"No it's fine, really." The Doctor said. "Thanks Violet."

"Sorry I eavesdropped." She apologized.

"It's fine." The Doctor stated once again this time with a slight chuckle.

"Oh you little eleven year old!" Violet teased and wrapped her arms around the Doctors neck with a laugh. He then picked her up and spun her around and placed her gently on the floor.

"I'm not eleven!" The Doctor protested.

"Then you've remembered what we must go do?" Violet asked trying to be smarter than she could already be.

"Of course not!" He exclaimed. "So what were we supposed to do?" He then asked.

"Uh... The powder? Factory? All of Humanity falled ill except for us? Cybermen wanting to DELETE them?" John refreshed the Doctor's vast memory.

"Oh yes! Right... Geronimo!" And with that, out the old rickety blue door he went. His eyes widened as he layed his eyes upon the piece of bronze machinery the Cybermen used to release the powder.

"I know that plant!" John yelled "It's called a Caladium! It's highly poisonous, origin of South America... Symptoms are generally irritation, pain, and swelling of tissues. If the mouth or tongue swell, breathing may be fatally blocked." He then explained to us in detail.

"Lovely!" Violet sarcastically yelled.

"It's ok if we breathe but if we touch it well we will get very high irritation, pain, and swelling of the tissues. Tongue may swell witch will cut off air circulation from and to the lungs causing you to suffocate and die.." Sherlock deduced. "So what other brilliant plan but to shred them up into very tiny bits and spred them around all of London! Everyone gets sick and then they get upgraded into stupid metal machines, WELL! my brain is at a much higher level than of these tin-heads here! All they seem to manage to say is 'DELETE' or 'YOU WILL BE DELETED'! I can't imagine why someone would want to upgrade good old Sherlock Holmes into one of those. Especially anyone here!" He expressed while looking at Violet. "It's all rubish if you ask me! ALL. OF. IT." He finished...

"Well Mr. I-know-everything where's the antidote then?" Violet asked with her arms crossed.

"I know the antidote..." John got cut off.

"SHUT UP JOHN!" Violet snapped.

"Well, it should be in a cupboard, no?" Sherlock asked.

"Well the Doctor has it in his medicine cabinet!" Violet retorted. "It's Camphor!"

"Oh god yes!" John yelled. "Now we just..." But Violet beat him to what he was about to say.

"Now we stop loading the machine with Caladium and load it with Camphor, Doctor go get me some, please?" Violet asked of him ever so nicely.

"My pleasure." He said and withing minutes he was back with a clear vile full of leaves. Violet snagged it from him and then took the cap off. She then dumped all the contents of the vile in a little pocket on the side of the bronze machinery. Soon enough it started raining light bits of Camphor, but there was still a problem. The Caladium.

"We must get rid of it." Sherlock stated.

"No shit Sherlock." Violet snapped back and John, The Doctor, and Violet started laughing. Violet scanned the room, while Sherlock trying to impress, went around and scanned the area for gloves. He took long enough and so he ran to a cabinet across the room and around the corner but Violet was already there.

"Sorry pretty boy..." Violet smirked "Looks don't get you everywhere..." She teased.

"What?!" Sherlock exclaimed.

"Oh don't fret! Find the Cyberman control panel and shut them down. Put that pretty face of yours to use." Violet chuckled. She took the gloves and disposed of the Caladium. A few minutes later Sherlock came back puffing and panding his lungs out, like a puppy, who went on too long of a run.

"I made a system over-ride but we must get out of here, NOW!" He ordered.

"Alright, everyone in the TARDIS!" The Doctor yelled. Everyone was pushed into the TARDIS and soon the Doctor was pulling leavers, John was pasing back and forth, but Violet and Sherlock, the two of them had something going on. She was pressed up against the doors by Sherlock (this of course was not intended to happen) and he was holding her wrists. The two of them had a slowed breathing and they locked eyes.

"Are you ok?" Sherlock asked her.

"I don't know... Are you?" She threw back at him with a breath of nervousness taking over.

"Fine now..." He spoke and smiled a odd smile that he never smiled before. He had a calm twinkle in his eye. He didn't look like a bloodhound chasing a goose for once in his life. He looked like he was happy and in a place he could call his own. His eyes were light and caring, something you don't see often, unless he's in a violin shop with the soothing sounds of the strings being smoothed over by a bow, or the sweet sound of the plucked strings. He felt a warmth in his heart and Violet felt her stomach turn over. She couldn't figure out if she was uncomfertable, or if she enjoyed it.

"Then I am fine as well..." Violet trailed off, still staring into his beautiful mysterious eyes. They always gave off hints. Her's barely did. Beautiful malachite eyes, that were hinting mystery where ever they looked or went. Nobody could understand her, and nobody ever would. All those people who fell for Violet and her eyes, smile, freckles, and all else, never knew who she was or where she came from... But there was only one she dared to share with.

"Are you... Ok with me?" Sherlock suddenly questioned, It was the one question Violet couldn't answer, because really, she never knew. She had a burning hate (with passion) for him yet she loved him at the same time. Don't get me wrong it wasn't the romantic love, was it?

"Sherlock I, I," Violet stuttered. "I don't know. I don't know because, Sherlock, I haven't know you long enough to make a full deduction about if I'd be ok with spending more time with you or if I'd like to spend ledd time with you and now you shall find a loophole if I dare say 'let's spend time together and find out.', yet you thought that's what I was going to say but no. You've got that wrong. I say, Sherlock, let the future bring what is to happen because we can't chose the future. What happen's happens, in a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint, it's a big ball of wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff, going ever on. It's not ending, not ever. One person's future may come and they die and rot, but the future of the universe goes ever on and Sherlock, there is only two ways to find out what the future will be." Violet ranted in a cute fashion.

"And what are these two ways?" Sherlock asked.

"You could travel to the future..." Violet gave the first reason.

"And what's the second?" Sherlock dared ask.

"You run."


	4. Chapter 4

Sherlock stood there. Words failed him. Everytime he tried to speak, nothing came out of his mouth. He stood there looking into Violet's malachite eyes while holding her wrists, his body gently pressed against hers. She was completely backed up against the old rickety blue door looking in his big eyes, which were now caring and sensitif. He had a tinge of affection in the. He made them as soft as possible. He pulled a nice lopsided smile there and then. Violet then smiled back a flirtatious smile with a slight twinkle in her eye. Sherlock still couldn't read her like an open book. It was a odd nature and he didn't quite like it, but this time, things were different. Soon Sherlock let go of her wrists and backed away, leaving Violet room to squirm free and not get much or Sherlock's tweed jacket in her face. John looked over as soon as Violet was free.

"So Sherlock, Molly's behavior towards you, how do you find that? She's on the phone by the way..." John handed Sherlock his cellular tellephone.

"Hello Sherlock." Molly flirtatiosly beamed

"I've glanced over it and honestly, words fail me. What I do is an exact science and should be treated as such. You've made the whole experience seem like some kind of romantic adventure. You should have focused on my analytical reasoning and nothing more." Sherlock got to the point, not hoping to save one's feelings at any cost.

"What?" Molly questioned.

"Your behaviour Molly. When I'm with you, you make a mockery of my science by turning this into a romantic adventure. As I said you should focus on my analytical reasoning and look no further than that." He repeated.

"Sherlock I'm not making it a roman..."

"Romantic adventure? Yes you are... The Christmas gift Molly, neatly wrapped with a bow, put on top of all others. Card on it, says it's to me. Wore fancier clothes to show your... Erm... Chest area. Makeup on... Curled hair... Just let me do my deductions please. You helped while you did but you went too far in trying to impress, and along with some other... Incidents dare I say... Sorry Molly." Sherlock pressed end and that was it. No sympathy or anything near sympathetic. He was back to the sociopath he always was a will continue to be for the rest of his life perhaps.

"Sherlock is all..." John got cut off.

"Shut up John! Don't be stupid! I'm asexual! We all know what that means!" Sherlock stated.

"Sorry Sherlock." John appologised.

"Hey don't bother John like so!" Violet scolded.

"Fine woman you are Violet." The Doctor stated. "You'll make a great Time Lord one day." He smiled knowing she wasn't a full Time Lord but will hopefully be one day. She was of course of curious nature. She always wanted to see her future. She couldn't wait, it was odd because most people and Time Lords are scared of the future, especially their future but apparently Violet wanted to see it.

"Thank you Doctor." Violet blushed. "But I have a question... Not about arithmetic and the science of time and space, or about the vast knowledge of the TARDIS, or why you don't bother fixing the chameleon circuit, you just need to fix the binary system. It's not a question that has to do with anything that people can possibly know without time going by. It's not about the saying 'Time Flies!' because it doesn't fly, infact it passes, it trickles by us like water droplets on a window that trickle all the way down to your window sill. It's something nobody knows until it occurs, it's something that interested me for as long as I've lived, it was always something I've wanted to see, it's something all people are scared of yet what people desire to know so they can look foreward to it. It's something that only we have the ability to do Doctor." Violet raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Yes Violet?" The Doctor asked.

"May we go see the future? My future?" Violet pleaded. This question stunned the Doctor considering Violet was talking in riddles, but Sherlock and John had a smile on their faces. Sherlock understood her and John needed explaining to be given to him but he eventually got it. John couldn't control his emotion towards Violet any longer. He just wanted her. Unlike many other girls he's dated, he wanted this girl who was involved with about the same things as he was. He then slowly walked up to her and smiled a shy smile.

"Violet now you know that is a very bad idea! If you meet your future self you could..." The Doctor started.

"I know, I know, create a paradox and destroy all of time. I'll keep quite a distance away from my future self who hopefully hasn't found any bloody human to as what people on earth call... 'mate' with. That would be very un-natural for a Time Head, or partial Time Lord." Violet finished the Doctor's sentence and reasured him.

"Good girl!" The Doctor shot her a funny little smile and a praise for her understanding of how time can really be complicated and all tied up in a knot the size of a universe sized ball of yarn. "So I guess we could." He continued, and as he said that Violet jumped at least three feet in the air screaming.

"Yes! Finally I'm not going to be bored! WOOO HOOO! Oh. God. Yes. I can finally see my future!" Violet screamed with enthusiasm. John's eyes widened. As Violet's feet touched the ground again he tried taking her hand but Sherlock took notice (as he notes all movement and actions) and came in between.

"So how far into the future are we going?" Sherlock asked while pissing John off incredibly. He couldn't bare the fact that Sherlock just did that to him! Sherlock was asexual (note the was) now who knows what was going through his head... Oh right! Violet did, she established a physical conection with him earlier, she knew exactly what he was thinking but he didn't know what she was thinking. She heard his thoughs, a lot on arithmatic and deduction and a few cases but every-so often she would slip through his mind and he'd start thinking about how big a mystery she is to him. She heard how he finds her attractive and that no woman has had him tongue tied like this. She knew he fancied her. Not such an asexual man is he now. Then now and again he'd state he didn't fancy her at all. He was acting repulsive towards her from the moment he met her so why would she fancy him.

"Oh maybe about..." The Doctor puzzled for a moment. "About thirteen years." He finally said after a long pause.

"Thirteen?!" Violet let out with a burts of excitement.

"Yes thirteen. Don't run into yourself and you'll be fine. NOBODY must meet their future self! Everyone understand?" The Doctor clarified once again.

"Understood!" They all chimed in, in unison (not counting the Doctor). The Doctor then smiled and ran off to the console and pulled a ton of levers and set the coordinates, the year, the day, and the time. The materialization noise was heard soon. It was the noise of brakes being left on but it was very different, it was almost like it was a deeper noise. Sort of like a wheezing and groaning noise, some might even tell you it is the sound of a front door key being scraped down a piano wire. It all depended on how you looked at it really. Soon the three comrades ran out the TARDIS door to find they where in front of 221B Baker Street thirteen years from before.

"I'll be right here!" The Doctor yelled before he closed the TARDIS door. The three companions looked at each other as smiles spread on their faces. Violet's being excited, John's being slightly fake, and Sherlock's being a sly one. Violet then clasped her hands together and spoke in a quiet little voice.

"So, I'm off to find myself, and you two should come along in case things get acatalipsic, witch is by far the most exciting part. Sherlock, your mind is acatalepsic, I have to be forthright with you if I'd like to establish a devotion with you." Violet explained. Now John, without the knowledge of how Sherlock felt towards this peculiar female specimen wanted to make sure she was protected and so he made a grave mistake which he should have decided against.

"Of course Violet, anything for such a lovely lass." He smiled.

"John not the bloody moment!" Sherlock gritted through his teeth.

"Well people try to be sentimental." John snapped back.

"I much prefer people who express things with sentiment rather than sentimentally. Sorry John." Violet pointed out. "But I still adore you!" She then added, making a tinge of jelousy run through Sherlock though he didn't show it.

"Why are you always smug Sherlock?" John then asked wondering what was up with his nature.

"Since when am I smug, John?" Sherlock asked. "I'm not smug all the time... Only when we have a case and I'm focused, and while I'm at this, stop wondering what is with my nature lately. It is mine to know and keep away from others." Sherlock finished, while keeping his smug expression.

And so the three of them went on through the roads and about town, trying to find future Violet. Where ever they turned they couldn't find her though. Such a complex mind could only be understood by the best and most complex of people, clearly discrimanating Sherlock. They went to the hospital Molly worked at and entered in a odd fashion. Sherlock and John stayed in the lobby so Molly wouldn't recognize them. So while they were downstairs Violet had this event that went down:

Violet went up a flight of stairs until she reached the labratories filled with corpses. The room across the hall was the one Sherlock usually worked in. She knocked, and then entered upon the room. She took a brief look around and dudly noted that it was not the most clean room but it's eviromental space was very large and was comfortable to work in. She noted there was a woman standing woefully looking through the microscope. She then noted the way she hung her head, wore no makeup and had a bottle of champaign beside her. On it was writen 'FOR TESTING' but it clearly wasn't considering there was a little shot glass full of it. Violet walked around all the shelves and viles until she came up to the woman, who was presumed to be Molly.

"Excuse me? Are you Molly, Molly Hooper?" Violet asked politely.

"What?! Oh, yeah... I'm Molly! How may I be of help?" She responded in suprise and in fear.

"Nothing to be afraid of, just little old me. Anyway, why are you so down?" Violet concluded from what she deduced.

"I'm not blue!" Molly retorted.

"Yes you are. You have a champagne bottle next to you with a full shot glass, used earlier today considering your lipstick stained the rim, you're here alone, whilst usual Sherlock would be here with you, with John Watson his friend. Your eyes give away that you've been crying and your head is hung in a sorrowful way, so you can explain to me what happened before I deduce it, which I've already done, or you can let me tell you what happened and you re-live it but have the words come from my mouth." Violet nailed. She felt really proud because she saw Molly couldn't get a word out of her mouth. "So you're having problems with men, particularly one who acts much like me but has more of an ego and shows off his talents, goes by the name of Sherlock Holmes. Yeah him, he's truly a piece of artwork, well his brain. Well, not exactly because I am slightly smarter or more than just slightly... But if you wish to say he's the only one then go ahead, but really he's not, I am in fact smarter than him, right now he's not even grieving over what he said to you, I can tell, oh and he told Mycroft to confront you, you should get a call in about... Thirty seconds." Violet finished. Molly was stunned, this girl did better deducing than Sherlock, and to her, that was something.

"You're... Spot on, except the call." Molly said and as soon as she did, she wanted to swallow her words because her phone rang and it was infact Mycroft. "One minute, I've got to take this."

"Hello?" Molly answered.

"Ah Molly! Don't be hurt by Sherlock's words, he really doesn't think!" Mycroft confronted.

"Oh no, no it's fine." Molly lied.

"No it's not!" Violet chimed in.

"Who's that?" Mycroft interogated.

"I'm really not sure Mycroft, I'm sorry..."

"It's fine Molly, but I'd love to know because they seem to say something Sherlock would point out." And he was right. Violet did say something Sherlock would point out. Soon Violet's phone buzzed.

Are you almost done? We're still waiting!

-SH

She hid the text from Molly and texted back.

Almost, Mycroft is on the phone and I deduced too much, well, not enough in my perspective but too much for Molly to handle

-V

She then locked her phone and returned it to her front pocket, where it had been this whole time. She turned her attention to Molly who had finished her phone call just a few seconds before Violet had replied to the text message Sherlock sent her.

"I see you have a special someone..." Molly tried to sound smart but failed miserably.

"No I don't, more like a very indistinctive someone." Violet corrected.

"Oh..." Molly let out. "So who are you?" She then asked considering it hit her, as soon as Mycroft pointed out, that she didn't know who Violet was.

"I'm Hazel." Violet lied and stuck her hand out. Turns out she was a good liar because Molly believed her and shook her hand.

"Seams like an apropriate name for such a smart girl like you." Molly smiled.

"Thank you Molly. Such a kind character." Violet, or should I say 'Hazel' tried to flatter.

"You're very welcome, but I must thank you, even if I'm not kind enough for Sherlock." Molly began to sob, Violet felt really bad about it, she doesn't like seeing people hurt even if she didn't let emotion get to her head. She needed to act more sympathetic even if she could care less.

"You will be one day Molly, one day. Now, I have a slight question about the global possition of someone. If you could kindly tell me where this person is, you would be great help!" Violet squeaked.

"Sure who are you looking for?" Molly asked.

"Violet H. Rose, tall girl, eyes much like mine, but she's taller." Violet described. She needed to find her future self, then her phone buzzed. It was a text from Sherlock.

Hurry up! People are noticing us and wondering why John and I are in the loby and not up in the labs! Future Lestrade almost noticed us!

-SH

Violet took a deep breath and tried to keep her calm. Lestrade was coming... Wasn't that lovely. What puzzled her was how Sherlock got her number, and then it occured to her. It was writen on her hand, hoping he would notice. When he held on to her wrists he noticed. She was starting to like his character more. She then excused herself for a moment and texted back.

I'm about to find out where my future self is. I'll be down in a bit

-V

With that she locked her phone and turned her attention to Molly.

"Ok, if you really wish..."

"Desire." Violet corrected. Molly cringed.

"Desire," She repeated "to know, she's up in 221B. She left a little while ago with John and Sherlock, they where working on this." Molly slid 'Hazel' (Violet) a slip of news print. It read:

The victim is a female of 39 years of age. She has a pale complexion, curly red hair in a short braid, and green eyes. She is very tall, a bit pudgy, and is dressed in slacks and a button-up shirt. She was found at 7:57 AM in the garage.

"They've been wrapped up in this that, they don't bother to include me, except Violet, she said she'd met me before." Molly smiled.

"Thank you once again Molly, may you have the best of luck with men in the future, but I must be off now." Violet stated. She then walked back around the endless shelves of viles, and around some counters with microscopes and documents on them. She walked towards the door and stopped as her hand was placed on the door handle. She knew that Sherlock wouldn't take interest in Molly in such a way that she hoped he would. She turned the doorknob and walked out, gently closing the door behind her. She made her way down to the loby and looked at the two boys, she picked up her pace and headed towards them. She met up with then with a smile on her face.

"So what have you two been doing while I was gone?" She asked noticing John's hair was about... Everywhere and Sherlock had a bruise near his cheekbone.

"Oh nothing..." John started but what really happened was replaying in his head:

Sherlock and him watched Violet go upstairs and so they sat down in the loby, witch was infact the waiting area. They took up some space but not a huge amount of space. John had a grin on his face and Sherlock well he was playing around with his phone. Sherlock was deep in though about who Violet was, he knew part of the story but not all of it, it made sense, anything made sense now that he'd traveled with the Doctor for a bit. He'd seen almost everything or so he thought. John on the other hand was sitting thinking of Violet and how kind she was to him and how she finaly gave Sherlock a taste of his own medicine. He was pleased with how he couldn't read Violet at all when he first saw her, in fact, he still couldn't read her. John loved her smile, her eyes especially. He loved her voice and her long slender fingers. He loved that fact that her hair was brown but in the sunlight it shone red. He loved it, every part of it. He needed help, he couldn't ask a girl of such inteligence to just 'go out with' him. Even if he did, he wouldn't explain himself well. Besides, she told the three comrades she was asexual. That made two people out of four. Soon John turned to Sherlock and opened his mouth to speak.

"Sherlock, how would you tell a woman of very high intelect that you would love to go out on a date with her? You're of high intelect, so please could you help?" John politely interrogated.

"You mean Violet don't you?" Sherlock deducted.

"Maybe I do." John put simply. His simplicity bored Sherlcok.

"She's out of question John, I don't wish for you to get close to such a woman for certain... Erm... Reasons." Sherlock hesitated.

"And why is she out of question?" John then aquired.

"Because, John, she just is, and don't you go thinking you could just sweep her off her feet with your tiny mind and low intellect. You need to be able to let her come to you to consult and not you to her. See I'd be a better fit if she were to have any interest in me, and I in her. I have none so we can't possibly be something, and by that I mean a romantic iteam caused by a chemical reaction in your brain letting out a type of chemical that makes someones emotions towards someone bolder and makes you... Lose your mind." Sherlock went into great detail and somewhere there John zoned out.

"Sherlock why can't I just ask her out?" John raised his voice, getting more agrivated by the minute.

"Because John, I explained to you! You can't just ask a woman of high intellect to go on a date with you! Besides what is taking her so bloody long?" He unlocked his phone and sent her a text.

Are you almost done? We're still waiting!

-SH

Minutes later he got a reply.

Almost, Mycroft is on the phone and I deduced too much, well, not enough in my perspective but too much for Molly to handle

-V

"See! She just got a little stuck!" John yelled.

"Shut up John!" Sherlock bellowed. John took a step closer to him.

"Oi! Don't you tell me to shut up you bloody idiot!" John retorted.

"John, I know you're bluffing, you don't mean that. I was just wondering where she was, she said she'd be here soon and maybe her soon is different from mine, John, she is a Time Lord, well, partially. They have a much longer life span than we do and probably spend over one thousand years with the person they fall in love with. When we first met Violet, the Doctor said they had spent at least ten to twenty thousand years together in TARDIS time, and so John..." But before Sherlock could finish John brought his fist up and punched Sherlock across the face hard. He left nothing more than a bruise because he didn't do it as hard as when they were working on the case with the woman but still hard enough. The two then started to fight, and so forth it went like so until Sherlock demanded that John stopped so he could text Violet asking if she was about to come, because they both needed to stop this fighting.

Hurry up! People are noticing us and wondering why John and I are in the loby and not up in the labs! Future Lestrade almost noticed us!

-SH

Sherlock texted, leaving out the part that the people around are noticing because of the fighting. He apologized to John and sat back down in the chairs while waiting for a reply. He was getting impatient and just then he got one back.

I'm about to find out where my future self is. I'll be down in a bit

-V

Shortly after that she made an apperance.

John snaped back into reality for a moment and looked at Violet and then at Sherlock.

"Right..." Violet said with a hint of doubt in her voice. She took notice of what happened, they got into a fight, NOT the verbal one. "Ok, so she's, well, I'm, with you two back at 221B Baker street, aparently working on a case. Here look at this." Violet explained to the two men standing before her and handed them a slip of paper from the news print.

The victim is a female of 39 years of age. She has a pale complexion, curly red hair in a short braid, and green eyes. She is very tall, a bit pudgy, and is dressed in slacks and a button-up shirt. She was found at 7:57 AM in the garage.

"Seems interesting..." Sherlock began.

"Sherlock, we can't start on this case, screwing around with the future is bad and we could cause a paradox, remeber we are not officially supposed to be here right now, it is not our time frame. We shall figure it out in later years, as you can tell from what Molly was pointing out. Let's just go gallivanting about and observe from a distance and see what has changed and what has become of us." Violet pointed out, but she simplified what she was about to say because she was trying to make John understand but she still added a scientific twist to it.

"You're right. I'm sorry." Sherlock stated. This was curious even for him because usually Sherlock doesn't listen and has his own ways of doing things, but no, he listened full on. Was it because he was in a different time period, or was it because everything was different to him and he was thrown off by this Violet character? Nobody would know until Sherlock would admit it himself. So the colleagues headed off to the TARDIS witch was situated in an alleyway close to 221B Baker Street. Instead of hailing a cab, they walked the way. Sherlock and John exchanged glances and Sherlock kept his smug expression on his face. By the time they reached 221B they heard noise coming from the appartment. Future Sherlock was shooting the spray painted smiley face on the wall with ris revolver. You could hear each time future Sherlock pulled the triger and produced a loud noise of a bullet ripping through the air and bursting through the drywall. You heard many gunshots and then complete Violet and John looked at Sherlock.

"What!? I'm probably bored out of my mind or I can't think with all the noise around that John makes!" Sherlock defended.

"Remember I'm there! So you may be shooting the wall because you became much to agrivated to put up with me and you wish for me to shut up and not think because you can't stand having someone smarter than you in the room. You don't perticularly enjoy my company but you love it Sherlock. Then again your reason works too, then you'll tell him to leave, he'll go to the shops and buy some food, you'll be left alone with me and you'll start to talk about how bored you are and how you don't want an imbecile for a colleague and such things." Violet took her turn at deduction.

"He could have gotten intimate with you Violet." John pointed out just above a whisper in a depressive tone of voice that makes you feel like you kicked a puppy.

"We're concluding from what we act like already John." Violet reasured him.

"I know." John told. VIolet blushed and swiftly turned away before anyone saw.

"I knew you were trouble when you walked in..." Violet sung for a verse or so and then stopped, noticing there were two pairs of eyes staring at her.

"What does this express? Are you two astounded I can sing? Don't be, it's one out of many things I can do. The song I'm singing is clearly not my favourite. I'm not singing with emotion. Sherlock, you dudly noted, didn't you?" She looked up at Sherlock with hopeful eyes.

"Yes of course, not using all of your voice and you're not trying to use your diaphram. Important to use when singing because singing from the throat doesn't sound too good. You need to be careful what you show people and what you sing because not everyone..." She cut him off.

"Not everyone can deduce like you or me, but Sherlock I mean it, I knew you were trouble. I can't say when you walked in because you didn't, you stood in front of the TARDIS like an idiot even though you read River Songs Diary, without permission!" Violet warned.

"But don't you just need trouble in your life... Life with the Doctor is full of trouble..." Sherlock smirked.

"Enough flirting you two!" John interfeared.

"John are you ok? You don't look it or sound it, it's like you think I'm falling in love with this stupid English Muffin here instead of with you. In all honesty John I think it is more realistic to give up thesse types of thoughts entirely and just start on a fresh sheet of paper, nice, white, and blank. Perfect for a new story and a new start John. Try not to let emotion hurt you so much and maybe continue on in your cases. Focus on the important details and leave out all the excess information. Observe everything, from that deduce and..."

"Then narrow down what the possible and the impossible is, whatever is left, no matter how insane it is, it has to be true." Violet and Sherlock finished in unison.

"How did you know?" Sherlock asked.

"I... Uh... I use that method..." Violet uncomfortably said. She felt that this adventure brought her and Sherlock too close together. It was almost at relationship level and they didn't even state they were friends. John on the other hand, he became friends with Violet, and she told him much but he didn't see, and neither did she, why Sherlock was suposedly someone she loved. It was an incorrect statement to say such a thing though, because in fact, she did not have any feelings toward Sherlock that were in a sentimental way. She did not flirt with him but he might have with her... Really badly that is. The three of them pushed the TARDIS door open and walked in. Violet went up to the Doctor and talked to him about at what level they need to be at to be able to see what is going on and so forth while Sherlock and John sat and discussed who Violet could be... Was Sherlock wrong that he was the worlds only consulting detective?

"We don't know the whole truth John..." Sherlock stated.

"I know..." John agreed. "Maybe her future will tell us a bit more than we know..." John sugested.

"Possibly but don't you count on it John. She is complicated and we can't just get into her brain. She keeps her secrets secret. She does not wear them on the outside like you!" Sherlock explained.

"I DO NOT WEAR MY SECRETS ON THE OUTSIDE!" John protested but didn't get far.

"Two days ago you ate a egg and a half for breakfast leaving to the store to buy us some milk because I never want to. You took the main road to the store and you walked back instead of taking a cab. When you were at the door you fumbled for your key and dropped it, you had a hard time putting in the lock and then you got a splinter in your right hand tumb by pushing the door open and stumbling back to pick up the groceries you placed on the ground, you grabbed for the doorknob and that is why there is the sent of bronze on your left hand. You shut the door with your foot and ran up the stairs and slammed into the door with your back, came in, ignored me and set things down in the kitchen. By the time you came back you were hungry and made more eggs and some toast with a side of milk, offered me none because you knew I'd refuse because it was five minutes old by the time you finished making everything, funny thing is you were wrong, I was hungry but I didn't really care whether I ate or not because I needed quiet, no distractions, and I needed my thoughs to be consumed by time and digestion slows down my thinking. You were concerned about if you'll ever lead a normal life, but deep down hoping you wouldn't because you can't imagine living without me and this life of solving cases. You want to stay here with me, but you also want a love life. John I must say, why would you want that? Then again... You have an obsurd nature, anyway, you then went on your laptop and looked at some employments for yourself, so the two of us could pay off our rent, with no luck, again. Then the rest of the day, the two of us wroked on a case and closed it. You perticularly enjoyed this one..." Sherlock noted for what seemed like hours on end to John. "Oh don't act like it's been hours explaining John! It's nearly been two minutes!" This comment surprised John.

"Right sorry Sherlock, but honestly if you want to prove your point, you don't need long explanations." John pointed out.

"Afraid I do John, I'm afraid I do." Sherlock pipped with a smile. Soon enough Violet came over to them and started up a conversation as the Doctor fiddled around with the console. He was about to leave to fly up a bit higher when Violet burst out yelling.

"DON'T PULL ON IT YET!" She sprinted up the stairs and towards the console, she pushed the blue buttons to turn the brakes off.

"What was that?" The Doctor asked.

"We need to be silent!" Violet hissed. "We can't let our future selves hear the TARDIS!" She made a good point. If the future Violet, John, and Sherlock heard the TARDIS they would most likely run out to visit the Doctor and the companions couldn't aford that trouble.

"Fair enough." The Doctor let out and then pulled the lever. Off they went, creating a cloud that would secure the identity of the TARDIS and keep it from everyones sight for as long as it flew at level of Sherlock and John's flat. The four comrades then leaned against the TARDIS' doorframe and observed what was going on. They couldn't belive it. They observed Violet mainly.

Her hair was bright red and she was typing away on John's laptop while wearing smirking a most dangerous smirk. She was sitting on the couch, right under the yellow spray painted smiley face, now with more bullet holes in it than before. Future John was now a bit taller than John, but we all understood why. Sherlock hadn't really changed much, or so John and Sherlock though, Violet knew otherwise. Future Sherlock passed back and forth and sjot the wall often enough, causing Future Violet to duck. Future John then turned to Sherlock wide eyed.

"Calm down John! I won't kill the lass!" Future Sherlock yelled.

"Sherlock! One of these times it won't be a far off miss, it will be a close miss, and then it won't be a miss at all." Future John brought to attention.

"Calm down John, he's not a psycopath! He's a highly functioning sociopath there's a grand difference that you should know. I mean, you've know him longer so you shouold know more about him and his behaviour." Future Violet pointed out in a mellow voice that was quite welcoming and soothing.

"Thank you Violet." Future Sherlock shot John a death glare.

"I'm sorry I'm just worried about..." Future John started. Future Sherlock's eyes fixed upon him.

"You have no need to be worried about Violet, John. That would be my job. Understood?"

"But Sherlock!"

"No buts John, she'll be fine with me, much like you still are."

"But she hasn't been in the war!" Future John protested.

"No, but I've been through worse John. It's called the Time War..." Future red headed Violet pointed out. At that moment Sherlock, John and the Doctor turned their attention towards Violet who was leaning on the door frame.

"What? Oh!" It hit her. "Sorry about the shortage on explanation. When I was younger, my dad took me to Gallifrey, I was blindfolded. He didn't know he was a Time Lord but he travelled with a Time Lord when he was younger. He built his own TARDIS and so he showed me Old Gallifrey, but it was the day of the Time War. We fled soon after we came but I had seen enough to scar me for the rest of my life... I still sleep with a knife under my pillow." Violet filled in the details of her story. The three men nodded and turned back to the window.

"Alrighty then Mrs. Red-Head," Future John joked. "I'm going out to buy us some milk, witch we never seam to have enough of." John stated as he turned to future Sherlock. Violet smiled.

"Alright John, just make sure to buy some bread and some alchohol." Sherlock added in.

"Alchohol?" John asked him then.

"Yes alchohol John. You know, to preserve this." That's when future Sherlock pulled out a finger in evidence bag and caused John to nod in a questioning matter.

"I'll be back..." John trailled off and left the flat. As soon as he shut the door SHerlock flopped down on the couch next to red headed Violet and looked over her shoulder.

"Sherlock, this has to be something right? I mean, this is where the murdered could be hiding due to the fact that this lady had been dragged through a place such as this. The murderer could be someone close to her but it could also be someone who had observed her for a long while. I'd go with the second option though because of the state her coat was in. She was clean, very clean. Except her face and in the underarms... She was clearly dragged to where she was found because of the scrape markings on the soles of her shoes. She had to be dragged during the night so nobody would notice correct?" Violet then pointed at the laptop showing the location or rather a few possible locations of the murderer to be hiding.

"Brilliant! You're right... I'd say dragged off at night, so yes correct. Also the murder would most likely be here... His one mistake he made was..." Sherlock started.

"He dropped a name tag with only a email address..." Violet and Sherlock finished in unison. They looked at each other in the eyes. Their eyes became soft. Violet gently licked her bottom lip, then proceeding by biting it, Sherlock then placed his hand under her chin and lifted it up whilst leaning in a bit closer until their foreheads touched. His lips were inches away from hers. She slowly closed her eyes and then the computer beeped and they broke off their gaze and turned their attention to the computer.

"The email address was at mephone... We can track it down." Violet proceeded when she noticed that her search had been completed. In the search bar she typed in .uk. She then clicked the first option and it asked for a login. She typed:

bmdgregorry .uk

"The password..." Sherlock ran his fingers through his hair.

"Don't do that, you just make yourself look unflattering." Violet pointed out to him.

"Right," Sherlock began. "But the password Violet." Sherlock put her back on track.

"Well, BMD could stand for British Media Director. There's one on the telly. He directs most news shows. Greg Montgomery. He's really good but he has his reasons to start commiting crimes. So let's see. He always said in articles that he was his one true love... So lets see..." Violet took the slip of paper Sherlock was now holding. She read out the email address.

"Violet... There's something on the back. Partial watermark on it." Sherlock sighed.

"Montgomery... himself36..." Violet squinted her eyes... She typed something in. "BINGO!" She yelled. She went through his phone settings and pressed the 'FIND MY PHONE' button.

"You're good." Sherlock noted. The computer beeped again.

"Hey look!" Violet pointed to the map displayed on the screen. "It's on main street!" She jumped up right after she handed the laptop to Sherlock and went to grab her tweed jacket. Sherlock then sprung up and flung himself in front of the door, blocking the way of Violet H. Rose (from the future).

"Sherlock no time for games." Violet spit at him. He then gently took her hands.

"Violet, it's not the time now... John is coming back soon and..." Sherlock started.

"You know you want to Sherlock, don't hold yourself back. You know it is the time or we'll lose him." Violet read off of Sherlock's facial expression.

"You know me well..." Sherlock stated as he leaned closer to Violet.

"No Sherlock, I read you well, therefore I know you, because I can read you." She corrected as she leaned in a bit closer.

"And yet Violet, I don't know how to read you yet..." Sherlock stated as he breathed lightly on Violets lips. His breath tickled her lips, it was fresh, minty and sharp. Odly enough it was soft. Violet liked it. Her breath tickled his lips gently. It was nice and fruity and very sweet. He couldn't resist standing in front of Violet while not saying anything and looking into her beautiful eyes. He leaned in closer with his eyes closed and he slowly, but very gently pressed his lips to hers. It surprised him as much as it did surprise her but he likes it. It sent shivers down his spine and he got butterflies. Violet closed her eyes as well and kisses back a little but pulled away quite soon but with a smile on her face.

"Alright pretty boy, get your tweed jacket and let's go!" She yelled as she waited for him to grab his trench coat. When he did she grabbed him by the hand and together they ran out of 221B.

Violet, John, Sherlock, and the Doctor stood with their mouths hanging open. John and the Doctor looked at the two of them in shock.

"I can't believe you two!" John practically yelled at Sherlock. "I can't believe you claim you part-take no interest in woman!"

"I don't John... I take no part in it... But Violet is not just a woman." He had a point. Violet blushed.

"To think I though I was asexual..." Violet muttered to herself. Her future was Sherlock?! It wasn't possible. The Doctor stood there, feeling pity for them.

"John are you ok?" He asked as he noticed John was looking down at his feet after Sherlock had replied to him.

"Huh? Oh yeah..." John stated.

"No you're not!" Sherlock deduced. "Your head is bent down towards the ground in a depressed way, your eyes look like they're about to let a waterfall of tears pour down you face John, you are beyond fine. By the way you hung your head tells me it's about Violet, also the fact that you saw what happened there, in our flat while you were gone.. I appologise in advance." Sherlock continued. "I didn't account for this to happen John, I really didn't. Though you shouldn't try to change the future because it could end up worse than before, or worse, much much worse when, in this case, it was perfectly fine, for Violet and I, I'd assume... John you need to let go of this... You still have thirteen years. I know you like Violet though I don't see why you fancy her and don't fancy me because John, we're prectically the same person except in different genders." Sherlock finished.

"John, you fancy me?" Violet asked. "Wait, why am I even acting surprised? I knew you did. You show it. I just chose to ignore it. Sorry John... Maybe another time... Doctor just take us back to the present so we can get some rest..." Violet trailled off and closed the TARDIS doors and going to her room inside the TARDIS. The Doctor then gwent up to the console and set the coordinates for the present day.


	5. Chapter 5

Violet woke up to the sound of the TARDIS crashing and John and Sherlocks simultaneous screams. Not like she slept for a while anyway, more like ten minutes. She rubbed her eyes open and ran out of her room, which she much admired. She ran through some dark halls in the TARDIS and noted that the lights went out. She noted that every part of the TARDIS was shut down. There was no reason for it to be, but yet... There was. She was so happy she was deserted here, wherever she was, with the Doctor, John... Then she stopped her thought for a second... 'Oh right... and that git, Sherlock.' She finished thinking and proceeded running to find the console room. She came to a stop when she saw half of the console room in pieces. She noted the damage done to the room which was higher than the usual malfunction. The console was completly demolished and bits a pieces were missing. John took notice of Violet lurking in the door frame and smiled weakly. Only the corners of his pink tinted lips were lifted. It killed Violet to see him like this and it killed Sherlock to see them both avoiding conversation. Violet drew her line of sight away from John but she could feel his eyes burning into her. She didn't like it. She hurt him, she had to fix it, but she couldn't just go up to John and appologise. Instead she did the third dumbest thing she could have done; she ran up to the Doctor and initiated conversation.

"What do you need help with?" She asked, not even questioning what has happened to the TARDIS, she knew there had been a malfunction and she needn't know more.

"Nothing at all Violet. Just go sit over there with Sherlock and John while I fix this." The Doctor stated. Violet crossed her arms over her chest and had a grim expression on her face.

"Fix the binary system and then call me, you might want a new console, build it yourself type thing. You've done it once... After all there if a emergency power curcuit in the TARDIS somewhere here no? So go find that, power this sexy thing up and start fixing Doctor because you've got a long week ahead of you." Violet stated. His jaw dropped in awe, he was trying to pronounce actual English words but nothing, not even the slightest sound came out. A smug look grew on Violets face and she couldn't draw it back. Meanwhile Sherlock and John were discussing matters of their own.

"How could she?" John wailed.

"John be reasonable. Who needs to fall in love anyway, it's a great disadvantage." Sherlock reminded him. "Besides you don't FALL in love. How can you FALL? You're not physically falling flat on your snout now are you?" Sherlock questioned ever on.

"Well no, but you see Sherlock, it's an expression that means you really love someone." John explained.

"Thank you John for that useless piece of information that I shall have to delete from my brilliant brain." Sherlock boasted. John sighed and ignored Sherlock's last remark.

"She won't even talk to me, much less so, look at me." John stated.

"John, you don't love her. You don't love anyone at the moment. I don't know how to explain the sensation you are feeling but truth be told, I think you just find her intelect attractive." Sherlock suggested.

"No it's more than that Sherlock... I must try again." John stated as he got up and hobbled over to Violet and the Doctor, who seemed to be welding something. Violet had goggles on and paid little to no attention to the man hovering above her. She was under the console working away at a piece of metal she had to preserve, it was mandatory to preserve it or else the four companions would be stuck in this time frame for the rest of enternity.

"Violet I..." John started.

"Shhh!" As you can tell, Violet shushed him. John's heart broke into many pieces, or so it felt that way. He was very prone to sentiments.

Why can't I be like Sherlock? John thought to himself. He took a deep breath in.

"Violet may I please speak with you?" John interupted again this time his voice cracking, as if he was on the verge of breaking.

"John, one moment!" Violet hissed, her words filled with venom. She tryied to portray that she was working and didn't wish to be disturbed. "Can you not see with your two good eyes that I'm trying effortlessly to resore this piece of machinery? " She spoke a bit more calmly as she fixed the last piece of metal from one sector of the Doctor's console, engraved with Gallifreyan writing. She pulled herself up from under the mysterious yet beautiful remains of the console that once was.

"Alright, I give you my attention." Violet spoke calmly to John, regretting what she had just done.

"I desire to apologise to you, but I just want you to know that I do quite like you a lot. I don't mean to startle you, and I know you're asexual but, will you give me a chance?" John spoke whilst violently shaking from nervousness. He sucked in a sharp breath hoping that Violet would say yes but he hoped for too much for one day. Tears formed in Violet's malachite orbs, they started to run down her face like rain on a window or water over a rock or mineral, causing a waterfall. "Violet, I didn't mean to make you unhappy, I'm sorry..." John spoke once again.

"We're only friends John... Just forget this ever happened alright?" Violet asked in between sobs and ran out of the TARDIS. She didn't care where she was she just wanted to get away. Turns out it was mid-winter, fifteen degrees below zero, and snowing heavily. Violet didn't seem to mind even though she was in a nice aquamarine blouse, black jeans and black converse. She just ran about the streets crying her eyes out until they were red and bloodshot and her face was tear stained. She didn't mean to be an ass to John, but memories flashed back to her and she was frightened. She kept running through all the slush on the sidewalks, her feet were drenched and cold. She could feel her toes turning blue from the cold. Her tears soon froze but she couldn't stop them. She knew if she didn't stop, her tongue could swell causing her to dehydrate and die, considering most of a humans body is composed of water, but she didn't care. She ran and ran from the blue box turning every corner she could, but it all felt fermiliar to her. Almost like she was there before.

NO! She thought to herself and carried on running. She passed by an alley way in which some animals were eating out of trash bins. Violet spotted a fox then, not an animal you usually see in the city but she shrugged it off. She felt like one, she really did. What she had said to John and the way she acted towards him was unacceptable. She felt worse. Every last morcel of her broke and she bawled her eyes out for the next while.

In the TARDIS John, Sherlock, and the Doctor were pacing back and forth. They were greatly annoyed with themselves. How could they let her run away like so? They continuously blamed themselves.

"It's my fault I talked to her." John stated.

"But it's mine because I would look up to see what went on. I was too wrapped up about fixing the TARDIS!" The Doctor pointed out.

"Yes, you're both to blame but blame me as well! I didn't run after her to stop her from running out that door." Sherlock explained and made a gesture to the rickety old blue door. The Doctor and Watson gazed at Sherlock with a quizzical expression on their faces.

"Shelock, care to share?" John asked, he knew this was odd for Sherlock Holmes because Sherlock never care about women, and much less paid attention to what they did.

"Simple John. I care for your sake." Sherlock lied, and apperently he wasn't as bad a liar as he thought he was considering the Doctor and John bought the lie like a child buying candy.

"You care for his sake?" The Doctor asked.

Ok maybe I'm not such a good liar Sherlock concluded.

"Well yes I do, John is my colleague after all." Sherlock lied again.

"Alright I belive you, for now. Remember my words. The Doctor lies." The Doctor warned. This can be interpreted as the Doctor will lie, or the Doctor lied about believing Sherlock, or even that he doesn't believe Sherlock. John didn't understand but those were his thoughts. Why would Sherlock lie anyway? John wondered and sighed. He didn't want to ask. He knew no good would come from it anyway.

It was getting quite late on the outside of the TARDIS. The sun was setting over London and soon it would be a cold night. The TARDIS, having no lights for at least the night and only having those crappy emergency lights on, would be a dark and sorrowful place that night.

"Alrigh blokes," The Doctor expressed. "We will be going off to bed early tonight! Sherlock you are welcome and free to use the library for your room, John follow me!" The Doctor ordered and left. He then realised he left Sherlock behing and backed up into the room once again. "I'll be back for you Sherlock!" He yelled back to him and ran back to John. Sherlock smiled, then looked at the old doors. His grin grew smug and you could tell that Sherlock Holmes had an idea, and so Sherlock stood there, in the battered and destroyed console room, thinking and formulating his plan while waiting for the Doctor to come back. Sherlock knew what he was about to do was correct, and was not something the other two... The other man and alien Time Lord had decided to do. He was deep in thought when the Doctor came back. Still in his mind palace.

No, I can't it's silly Sherlock thought.

"I'm back Sherlock!" The Doctor pipped and came in with an orange fuzzy blanket.

What if I do... No no no I do not! Sherlock continued on.

"Sherlock?" The Doctor asked.

How is it possible though? Sherlock questioned himself further on.

"Sherlock stop with the questionism toward yourself! Come now! I brought a blanket because it's getting cold." Sherlock then snapped out of his thoughts and too the blanket that the Doctor was offering. He took it and put it on the railing.

"Mind if I stay here for a bit longer?" He asked.

"Not at all, just don't touch the machinery." The Doctor warned as he left. Soon bright little emergency lights were turned on. A different variation of colours burst out about everywhere, the white ones led to the bedrooms and that is all Sherlock needed to know. He the proceeded with buttoning his dark navy blue tweed trench-coat. He took his scarf and tightened it around his neck. He them grasped the orange piece of fabric that was used to keep people warm, and on certain occasions, things warm.

Maybe I do, I'll learn to accept it. I know I act like a git but I shall try not to this time. Sherlock thought before he crept out the door and onto the cold streets of London. He simply walked around for a bit admiring the delicate snow falling. He soon noticed it was getting colder and the snow was turning heavier by the minute and so he began to rush. He began to cross the road and looked both ways, yet almost got run over by a cab, which came to a screeching stop.

"Watch it you bloody..." But the cabbie trailed off as he noticed it was Sherlock, "You're bloody Sherlock Holmes!" He noted.

"Yes, yes! In a hurry, bye!" Sherlock yelled as he ran around the cab and started picking up more speed. He turned a few corners when a thought hit him. She wore converse. He stopped and crouched so he was near the ground. He soon cought the sight of footprints. Size 9 woman's size 7 male... Whoa. He started to follow them through the darkness, hoping he would find Violet. Something inside of Sherlock churned, he had a feeling... A FEELING. Bloody Sherlock Holmes had a proper feeling. NO NO NOT POSSIBLE, but maybe it is... He thought but shoved this to the back of his head. Being Sherlock, and constantly thinking, he concluded that Violet would hide from society. He had to find and alley. He ran to the nearest one and sure enough there was the curly haired girl with malachite eyes. She was shivering in a corned up against the wall. No lights eluminated her face. The curves of her lips were blue and her lips were white. Her face was flushed from all colour and was now completely pale. Sherlock slowly aproached her, with great caution and sat down beside her. She noticed but said nothing to him. She didn't wish to say anything anyway. Sherlock noted that she must have been feeling guilty and at the same time she was full of anger. Sherlock then drapped the orange shaggy cloth around the shoulders of Violet. There was a silence before Violet spoke.

"Why did you come after me Mr. Holmes?" Violet spoke softly between sobs as she liften her head and faced Sherlock.

Don't get sentimental, don't speak your feelings.

"Because, Violet, I care." You idiot.

"You, you do?" Violet asked.

Do not admit anything Sherlock, no emotion.

"Well, for John and the Doctor..." You bastard.

"Oh..." Violet simply said. She looked hurt and Sherlock, witnessing this, knew he had to speak in feelings.

"I do to. I... How do you put emotion... Care?" Sherlock questioned.

"I don't know. I never liked anyone, or cared about anyone." Violet admit.

She didn't? I thought she'd be getting all the guys...

"Neither have I... Nobody liked me... I always spent my childhood alone. Everyone called me 'The Freak' It wasn't pleasant." Sherlock openly admit.

"Same... I had one relationship I was forced into... He took advantage of me. He told me if I didn't go out with him, he'd hurt my mum." Violet sobbed and snuggled into Sherlock's side while shivering.

"That's horid." Sherlock felt as if he's been shot multiple times.

"That's why I acted the way I did towards John. I never liked my mum, but she's still family, and nobody hurts family." Violet explained as the proximity between Sherlock and her grew smaller. The she jerked back out of nowhere. Sherlock was taken by surprise. "Why am I telling this to you?!" Violet then asked. She got up and started to run, Sherlock was hot on her heels and grabbed her wrist and turned her around, she flinched but Sherlock paid no attention.

"Violet, you're telling me because you trust me." Sherlock tried but Violet just got out of his grip and ran further, she held her wrist as if in pain. Sherlock kept up with her as much as he could.

She could do this for many reasons, she's afraid but not willing to show it... I'd assume, after all I can't read her clearly. She doesn't want to trust anyone but the Doctor but she doesn't fully trust him either. Runs away, it's her deffence, she needs someone, who?

Sherlock stopped her again after his long deduction. He grabbed one wrist and spun her around and then took the other. He dragged her to the closet alleyway and put her blanket on properly and they sat down on the cold, hard, muddy ground covered in slush.

"Violet, please... I will help if I must. I'll try to listen." But Violet shook her head.

"Sherlock I..." Sherlock then cut her off and closet the proximity between them and did the oddest of things for his nature, he hugged her. She then started to tear up again and sobbed into his trench-coat. She held on to his soft black curls for dear life as he comforted her. He placed his chin on top of her head and sighed. Not out off boredom and not out of exhaustion, but out of pure sympathy. He slowly breathed, trying to create the least movement possible. He could hear Violet's heart beat it was slower that it should have been. Sherlock then hugged her tighter and kissed her forehead. At this action she slowly pulled away from the dark man.

"You really do care..." She trailed off.

"Yeah." Was all Sherlock said.

"I'm glad I have the Doctor, John, and you. I feel like I finally have a family." Violet softly admit.

"I'm gald you trust us." Sherlock ended up saying. He didn't want to say that at all. It was a mere mistake.

"I never said I trust you. I will admit that, I trust the Doctor less that you and John. I still trust him though. I trust John because he's a doctor, but you... I don't know why I trust you." This punched Sherlock in the gut. He desired that Violet trusted him and knew why. "I suppose that you coming after me gives me a reason to trust you, but Sherlock Holmes Deduction Pants," She added humor and Sherlock actually began to chuckle. "If you do anything wrong, I promice you,"

"That you will have my head on a stick? Good luck with that." Sherlock joked.

"No, I was going to say, if you do anything wrong to hurt me, I promice you that you will get a punch in the face." Violet corrected.

"Oh..." Sherlock mournfully let out as he looked down. He could see his breath in the air, but he also noticed that Violet had not let go of his tweed jacket. He then smiled a warm smile and looked up at Violet with care in his eyes.

"Pupils dilated, heart rate increased by the speed of one hundred beats per minute when the average is sixty-five to eighty beats per minute, getting warm and cheeks are flushed crimson, and not because of the cold..." Violet deduced and made Sherlock's heart pound harder. "Stomach churns, trying to push feelings to the back of your head but they keep distracting you. You're clearly thinking..." Violet's eyes grew wide. Sherlock then smiled that cocky smile of his.

"You figured me out, now it's time for me to figure you out as well." Sherlock stated in his deep baritone voice. Violet's eyes grew back to a normal size and she sighed a sorrowful sigh and looked anywhere but Sherlock.

"Alright..." Violet sighed again, she pulled up her sleeve. Sherlock cocked his head to the side. Violet removed her hands off of Sherlocks trench-coat and picked up a piece of snow. She wiped it on her wrist as if to clean it. Then Sherlock saw a horific sight.

"Sherlock, are you ok?" Violet asked as she placed a hand on his cheek to wipe away the tears. He didn't even notice he was sobbing.

"I can't try to deduce that." Sherlock admit.

"No, I want you to." Violet urged. For once she wanted someone to know.

"Fine, you cut before, couldn't resist. You didn't harm yourself too much, it wasn't too deep but you made many. They're old, possibly in the time of your forced relationship and because everyone called you a freak." Sherlock finished. He thought he knew more but he didn't. "That's all I know." He indicated.

"Yeah... You're good." Violet said.

"Don't do it again."

"I won't. I promice." Violet then enveloped Sherlock into a hug. She felt safe with him. She smiled in the hug. She started to shake violently. "I'm cold..."

"Oh, let's get you to the TARDIS then?" Sherlock asked as he stood up off the cold, wet ground.

"Yeah, oh and tell John that I will give him a chance, even if I have no interest in him what-so-ever." Violet directed.

"Of course I will." Sherlock said and plastered that smug look of his on his face again. He held his hand out to Violet? and pulled her up. She kept her arms around Sherlocks waist for warmth and the two headed back to the TARDIS. Sherlock quite ejoyed this feeling. He enjoyed Violet's proximity to him. He never thought he would. He felt drawn to her.

"Stop enjoying it Mr. Brainy." Violet teased as they came in line of sight with the TARDIS. It must have been at least two in the morning because it was snowing harder than it ever was. Sherlock pulled on the handle. Nothing. He stood wondering. Violet chuckled and pushed on the door, but it didn't open.

"It says push, clearly you're not as smart as I thought you were." Sherlock stated while boasting.

"Really because I have a key." Violet shoved it in the key hole and turned it. She then applied a bit of preasure to the door and it swung open. She turned to Sherlock and smiled, proving him wrong.

"Wow..." Sherlock said, his eyes glinting in the moonlight. He bent over the smaller figure and placed a gentle kiss on her cold pale yet chapped lips. Both of them had their eyes closed for a minute and then tehy fluttered open after Sherlock pulled away. "I-I-It was... Uh... and experiment..." He stammered, wait, Sherlock Holmes, stammer? He then pushed past Violet and into the dark TARDIS and she laughed and followed him.

"So Sherlock," She grabbed his wrist this time. "What are you feeling towards me?"


	6. Chapter 6

Sherlock's mouth went dry. Why was this question asked? It pierced Sherlock's mind and rang in his ears. He tried to emit a sound from his mouth but nothing poured out, not even a sound. Through his eyes you could see his brain go into overdrive, all the gears turning, fuming even because of how fast they were spinning. Violet couldn't help but worry, she knew he didn't despise her. She had proof. She slowly studied his face and noted that there was a hint of worry mixed in with fear of speaking the wrong things.

"Don't worry. Nothing to be afraid of." Violet tried to reassure him, but she knew there was fear of feelings not being returned.

"It was a mere experiment." Sherlock spat out in a hurry.

"Don't lie Mr. Holmes, I can see right through it." Violet explained. She could and that was no false information.

"I-I'm not not.." Sherlock sounded unsure.

"Must I explain why you are, or shall you?" Violet slowly asked.

"No," Sherlock admit. "I can't hide it from someone who observes so much." He hung his head. Violet simply nodded while waiting for his answer.

"I-I really don't know. I don't really do feelings. I honestly hate being in a room with you because you make me feel like an average man, like what John's intellect is to me, yet I love it because I can relate to someone. The woman's intellect attracted me but nothing more" Sherlock spoke at an incredible speed. If you were an average person you wouldn't even know what he had said, but Violet was no average person.

"I don't really know what I have to say... I would explain feelings I have right now but I don't quite know what I'm feeling. Violet responded. She penned this conversation in her mind palace. Sherlock just nodded and walked off. Normally this would bug someone but Violet knew it was his way of saying 'I'll get back to you on this romantic/sexual feeling if it is one because I really need to figure myself out, and I don't like this feeling because right now I don't know what's going on, and I dislike not-knowing.' She looked down at her wet, black converse on her cold feet. She shuffled her way down the dark, cold, metal halls of the TARDIS. She didn't need the emergency lights. They glinted and glowed gently in the darkness causing a beautiful scenery in the gloomy halls. Colourful patters exploded over the plain metallic ceiling and cascaded down the walls. The floor was lit slightly and not much colour illuminated it. Violet let out a small sigh, a pleasant sigh.

The sound of footsteps echoed in the dead silent halls, causing Violet to stop in her tracks.

_John,_ she thought and sure enough she was right.

"Violet?" John's voice sounded small.

"Yes John?" Violet questioned him.

"I'm sorry." The good doctor apologised. It was sincere, from the heart and true. His heart throbbed and his words came a bit shaky.

"It's not your fault." She admit.

"It's not?" John questioned in a flabbergasted manner.

"No, not at all. I just had something horrid back in my past." Violet dully explained with a straight face.

"Oh, well uh, Sherlock informed me that you'd give me a chance." John quickly made a subject change.

"Oh yeah, I did mention that to the git." The two started to chuckle at the joke. It was quite funny. Sherlock could be quite the git when he wanted to.

"You clearly did," John chuckled. "So why's he a git to you?" John asked out of pure curiosity.

"Well, he loves to try to get into my business." Viollet explained to John.

"He always thinks he knows everything." John stated.

"Yeah..." Violet's gaze dropped from John to her feet. She felt something build up inside her when he spoke those words. Something that she didn't know what it was. She was wondering what it could possibly be.

"What's wrong? You seem hurt that I said something of such a nature." John noticed.

"You see but you don't observe." Violet just said and started walking away. John ran to catch up to her and grabbed her wrist. Under the pressure of his grip she flinched and John instantly let go. A single drop of scarlet blood fell from her pale wrist and the good doctor's grey eyes widened in shock.

"Violet..."

"It's a scratch. I'll go treat the wound right now." Violet snapped in a hurry and proceeded with storming away. She started running to her room and John started to follow, he was hot on pursuit. She looked back one more time before she enterd her room. She ran in and the door closed behind her. Sehe entered her five digit code and locked it. Her room was painted a light green fading into a neon green. There were fairy lights hanging from the ceiling just above her bed. A waterfall efect was created. Her bed was a queen size bed with black sheets and a white mattress. A night stand was carefully placed beside it. It had an alarm clock placed onn top of her aquamarine song book. She had a nice white desk in the corner of her room. On it was placed a laptop and a USB cable connecting her cellular telephone to it. There was a few books; The Fault in Our Stars by John Green, The Perks of Being a Wallflower, and The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes. She had a malachite lamp placed on it and a pencil holder. A few beautiful instruments were placed right beside the desk. A trumpet, an acoustic guitar, and a drum kit. She was quite fond of the guitar. Her closet was located a few meters away from her bed. Violet walked over to her night desk, she remembered the tissues she had put in it's drawer. She grabbed them and practically tore them out of the box. She dabbed them onto her wrist to get rid of the blood. She sighed and got ready for bed.

In the mean while, Sherlock sat in the library with his legs crossed on the chair. He had his hands placed under his nose, the tips of his thumbs touching his chin and his fingers lingering on his lips, the tips of his fingers touching his nose. He was deep in thought. He started to think about how he felt. He shook his head.

_No I don't like her_. He thought. He then proceeded in getting up and went to the language section and picked up a dictionary. He read up on love. He learned it was an intense feeling of affection. He really didn't know what to say. He did feel some type of feeling of strong affection towards her. He went back to the possition he was sitting in earlier. He racked his mind palace.

_She told me to tell John that she'd give him a chance. _Sherlock's heart broke there and then. Sometimes, he hated to remember. He got colder and started to sniffle and soon his nose started to run. Sherlock sighed and got up. He exited the beautiful library full of books. As he stopped in the doorway, he looked back. He admired the books and he was captivated by getting lost in their information. He then turned around and walked out completely.

_She wants to give him a chance... Does that mean that she feels things for him? _Sherlock's brain was a mess. He needed sleep, he practically tore his mind to bits. _Why did he kis her? Why now? Why in the future? Are they more than aquaintances? Friends? But friends don't kiss... _He kept thinking, gears turning. Over working this time and soon his body would crash. He couldn't let that happen. He started to pay attention to the white lights that now consumed the halls. He let out a heavy sigh. There was one trail and it stopped at the first door that was in the hall he was walking down. He looked up at it in curiosity, he then knocked on it.

"Hello? Who is it?" Called a female voice. _Violet._

"Uh, yeah... It's uh..."

"Sherlock?" A light burst through a tiny crack as the door slowly opened revealing Violet in her oversized black t-shirt with skulls on it and her fuzzy white pj bottoms. Sherlock scanned her up and down while Violet stuck her head out the door and looked both ways down the never ending dark turning tunels of the TARDIS. She then pulled herself back into her room and gazed at Sherlock.

"Yeah." He spoke in his low baritone voice." I was just looking for a room because I'm unfamiliar with the works and twists and turns of the TARDIS's halls. I'll be off." Before he managed to walk off, Violet started to ask him something.

"Would you care to take my bed? I'll sleep on the floor. The next room isn't gonna appear until you walk through at least ten other halls. I don't really know were the rest of the rooms are situated anyway and I don't know which one John has so best stay here for the night." She offered. Sherlock pondered over it a few seconds.

"You take the bed I'll take the floor." He then said and walked past Violet. She frowned upon his comment.

"No, you take the bed. The floor is mine and that is final. You may not sleep much but if the case is so, you need somewhere comfertable to ponder. You probably will sleep due to the bags under your eyes and your brain isn't listing to you. Sleep." Violet closed the door and pointed to the bed and let her arm drop. The detective nodded and took his scarf off and gently placed it on the desk. Violet nodded approvingly and so he took his trench coat off slowly and gently folded it. He proceeded by placing it on top of his scarf. Not once did he drop Violet's gaze. Underneath his coat he was wearing his purple blouse, that was slightly tight on him, and a pair of darks trousers. On his feet he still wore a pair of dress shoes.

"John's going to kill me." The two started to laugh. It was true but they were not sleeping together. They were sleeping in the same room but not the same bed, area, floor, whatever you want to call it.

"He will then have to kill me too, for I'm the one who let you, not of kindness though. Keep that in mind. I suppose I had to repay you for saving my backside and so, here you are. That's the only reason why."

_Violet, why did you ever HAVE to say yes to John. There's one reason why you did... God you're an idiot when it comes to emotion. _These thoughts ran through Violet's head. Sherlock chuckled at what she had said but deeply he was hurt. He tried not to show it. He didn't want it to be that way, he wanted it to be different. He got an odd look from Violet and then a shake of her head. He sat down on her bed and took his shoes off. He started to stare into space, he kept a straight face but eventually Violet noticed.

"Sherlock, are you ok?" She joined him on her bed and put her hand on his thigh. "I don't know how to do this, I'm just repeating what John asks me." The was a tinge of worry in her eyes. The cunsulting detective gave her a weak smile and turned back to staring into the abis of time. She sighed and walked over to her light oak closet. She started to pull out a air matress. She pulled out several items of clothing, food, and electronics, until she found the covers she was looking for. They had a green on black imprint. The imprint was some sort of swirls of varios shades of green. Everything from military green to neon green. She gently spread a white sheet on the airmatress and then put the covers on. She grabbed her favourite pillow. It was a british union jack. She was reminded of her father who served in the navy, who to this day she loved very much. She began to lie down, when Sherlock spoke up.

"I don't know..." He mumbled, hoping that she wouldn't hear.

"Why not?" Violet grew curious. She needed to know.

"I've never encountered such a nemesis in my years of deductions and sudenly my body fails me. I went to the library to research what it could be when you feel a cetain tug towards a person. All I got was emotions on top of emotions. It has to be the answer. I didn't know which one so I looked them all up in the dictionary. I went back to thinking then it hit me. I looked up love and certainly it's what I felt. It's not possible is it?" Sherlock blurted out faster that anyone could think.

"So you don't know what you feel?" Violet asked, knowing that this would naturally be his answer.

"Precicely, didn't you hear me?"

"I was just making a confirmation." Sherlock's eyes got sad but his face was with-holding the same rock hard expression. Something stired inside of him. A chemical reaction possibly.

"Yes, a confirmation." Sherlock slowly repeated. Violet smiled whilst pulling the covers over her frail body.

"Get some sleep you git!" She chuckled and so she turned her desk lamp of with the snap of her fingers. Her fairy lights were nothing to worry about because when everyone falls asleep, they go out. She loved them. Violet let her eyelids drop and she fell asleep to the rusling of covers and a tired consulting detective yawning.

He however had quite some trouble falling asleep, he kept turning in her bed. Her scent filling his nostrils and fogging up his brain. He hugged her pillow and hoped top fall asleep but his heart sped up it's beat and it made complications for him. He had multiple conversations with himself.

_Sherlock, give into her..._

_NO you can't do that! You're better than that, you can hold up._

_Then why'd you kiss her?_

_I didn't._

_You did._

_Ok so what? Doesn't mean I love her!_

_It does. You couldn't hold back._

_I hate it when you're right._

_But I'm always right._

_Well, about these things._

_This is the first time I have been right on this type of thing._

_Maybe so..._

_Sherlock, just tell her._

_Not the time my dear consulting detective... She said yes to John._

_So you're going to let your own heart shatter?_

_Yes... NO! You twat! It won't shatter I don't love her!_

_Oh but you do!_

_Prove it..._

_You interfere with whatever John does to show his affection towards her._

_FINE YOU WIN!_

And so such things swirled around Sherlocks mind for most of the night and at around four in the morning he fell asleep. He had his knees tucked in up to his chin and his curls were spread across his face. He looked younger when he slept, more relaxed and it seamed like all his troubled were wiped away. Not tonight though. He had a dream. He rarely had them but when he did. It was... Special in a way.

_**Sherlock...**__ A voice toanted. __**Sherlock... Open your eyes wider. Face the reality that has become. **__Sherlock saw himself imerge from the dark mist. _

_**I am...**_

**_Tell her how you feel..._**

**_It's late... _**

**_It's never too late._**_ All went pale and faded into a location just outside of London. John stood by the TARDIS with Violet. He was about to lean in and kiss her when Sherlock interfered. _

_**No, wait... Violet... I-I-I love you. **__John's jaw dropped and he stared at Sherlock with a solid expression, yet with shock._

_**Sherlock, I'm with Violet though... **_

_**She gave you a chance though John, you chose now to ask her... I've decided my feelings. **__Violet didn't move. Her tweed trench-coat that she was wearing was now being clentched so tightly that her knuckles were turning white. Her hair blew gently in the wind and her white scarf carassed her neck. She wore black combat boots on her slim feet. _

_**S-Sherlock you can't just... **__John stuttered._

_**John, I did say I'd give you a chance... I never said I felt the same. I would've backed away from the kiss anyway. It's not my area. **__The two men were taken back. Not her area... The words sunk into Sherlock's head._

_**Sorry... I take that as you don't really like me more than a friend. **__John spoke_

_**Sorry John...**_

_**It's fine... **_

_**My feelings are, however, fuzzy towards Sherlock...**_

Sherlock woke up with a start. He was panting, had this really been a dream of his? He shook his head of the thought and hopped out of bed and noticed that Violet was not there. He opened the door only to see that the emergency lights were off. He puzzled over that for a minute and realised that either Violet or the Doctor fixed the TARDIS, or it was morning, but judging by the way the place was lit, they fixed it. He walked into the console room to see everything up and running.


	7. Chapter 7

Violet felt guilt burning a hole through her stomach. She agreed to John when she wasn't even sure of her feelings to _other _people. Her brain full of wisdom, yet none on the subject of like, love, or lust... It didn't confuse her, it just left her wondering. She pondered over this _feeling _she had. She felt an attraction to Sherlock because of his morbid hobbies. Violet stood in thought. Guilt? Never. She didn't feel it. So, what happened this time? She started pondering once again. There she stood, full of guilt, full of despair. She spoke to herself softly.

_Thoughts to the back._ It seamed to work quite well. She smiled to herself. _Now delete_. And just like that her guilt was gone. She noted the Doctor superimposing a few books to return them to the TARDIS library.

John was having a harder time. He wanted to ask Violet out to dinner, but how? She was no simple woman. Oh bloody hell, she wasn't even human! John thought it over. What if she desired to travel to another planet? John the stopped his train of thought, hoping he would do just fine. Then he remembered just how odd Sherlock had been acting. Sure he was an odd man but he was never this odd, he wasn't ever flustered around women either. What if he... No.John thought Sherlock surely wouldn't think of Violet in such a way. He didn't even like her as a friend, or mere acquaintance, in John's opinion.

Sherlock took the advantage of that moment to walk through the door frame. He smiled at the sight. His favour- The git he hated most (or so he told himself), his flatmate, and the Doctor were there. He ran down the stairs and smiled. A rare sight for anyone to see on a Holmes. He felt perticularly good today. The day he would admit to Violet how he felt... Through text. Never to her face. He smiled at the thought. Yes he would tell her. He had quite a fear of doing it romantically in the middle of the night. He could picture the scenario now.

**The door creaks open and he walks to Violet's bed. He then places himself gently on the mattress and brushes Violet's hair away.**

**"****_I, Sherlock Holmes, love you Violet." _****Then she'd whip out the knife from under her pillow and there would be a pool of blood coming from Sherlock.**

He'd rather not think of that event due to what would occur to him.

"Alrighty boys! We're back to present day, I'll go buy some milk and we'll continue traveling! Got it?" Violet asked in an almost military style. John saluted, the Doctor nodded, and Sherlock just smiled.

"Yes, yes, carry on." Sherlock then waved off, as he noticed he was showing emotion by smiling. Violet raised her eyebrow and shook her head.

_God he can be a git._ She thought as she rolled her eyes and left to go buy the carton of milk.

Sherlock waited until she left to admit to John that he was indeed in _love_, no, not the right word. He wanted to admit the he did indeed really like Violet, _more than friends_. He waited to hear the door close with a click. When he heard the sweet sound he ran over to John who was mid conversation with the Doctor.

"-and so his eyes were deceiving him... I still feel terrible about the argument thought." John admit in front of Sherlock.

"Oh that sounds dreadful."

"It was... I think we both realised how much we rely on each other." John softly spoke as he looked at Sherlock.

"I think we did John, I think we did." Sherlock smiles because he knows he's going to break John's heart soon enough.

"You two would make a good couple." The Doctor teased as both Sherlock and John grew red.

"No, John has other interests and I am asexual." Sherlock states with an expressionless face. "I'm not gay Doctor. We don't part take interest in each other. Our pupils and heart rate stay the same and our cheeks do not flush." Sherlock was bored from this point foreword.

"I see, but I'm just stating that if you were-" John cut the Doctor off.

"We get enough from our land-lady."

"Fair enough." chuckled the Doctor as he turned around and sat on a comfy chair. Not any comfy chair, _his_ comfy chair. Sherlock then decided it was time to admit his love for Violet to John. He walked closer to the good doctor and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"John we need to talk." He sternly spoke.

"Oh god Sherlock. You don't actually love me do you?" John asked as Sherlock let out a low baritone chuckle.

"No of course not." Sherlock replied.

"Then what could be so important?" John asked as he looked at Sherlock's hands then back to the mans face.

"I need to admit to you that I miss-judged my sexuality and that just possibly such a man as myself can have feelings for such boring people such as yourself, except this person isn't boring. Their-" Sherlock got cut off by his phone buzzing while John was puzzled. Sherlock read the text.

**Come get your little friend honey  
JMxox**

Anger rose in Sherlock. He didn't dare... He had Violet. Sherlock felt light-headed and on the verge of falling over, despite all the blood and violet murders he had seen. The ripped out guts and organs, the painful blows to parts of the body. What was going on with him? He took his piercing gaze off of his phone screen and sternly locked eyes with John.

"John, it's time we save our _little friend_." Those eight words made John get goose bumps. Especially the way Sherlock emphasized 'Little Friend' The first person he suspected was Jim Moriarty. The scandalous buffoon. He took Sherlock away once, now his girlfriend to be. Or so he thought. He snatched Sherlock's phone from his grasp and read the text.

"I swear, you two would make a perfect couple," John started, not realising what he was saying. "It would go something like this I suppose: '_Honey, whats for breakfast?' 'Oh just a double homicide with a side of bank robbery.' 'You really know how to treat me Jim.'_ Perfect I tell you!" Sherlock's mouth gaped open. Did John really just say that Jim and Sherlock would be perfect together? Pain hit Sherlock square in the chest. He _hated _Jim with a burning passion.

_Emotions to the back Sherlock. _Like that, he kept a straight face.

"You think what you want to John..." Sherlock trailed off as he turned away from John and began pacing back and forth while his arms were kept neatly behind his back. "Now we just need to wait for a location to be given to us and we will be able to find her."

"Well what if he tortures her?" John asked with his voice full of worry.

"Of course he will John!" Sherlock yelled as the Doctor came down to the two blokes.

"What's going on?" The Doctor asks as his eyes welled up with fear. It's not possible for a Time Lord to still fear this much is it?

"Violet was abducted by Jim Moriarty." Sherlock simply put. While John couldn't bare the pain.

"That's all you can say? Those six words?" John questioned, but before Sherlock could reply, he got a text from Moriarty. A video. He gulped and then played the video. It started out white and then faded into a room Sherlock had seen before... He knew the location. In the middle of the room sat Violet tied to a chair. Her arms tied behind the chair and her feet tied to the legs of the brown old rickety chair. Tears filled her green eyes. They were no longer bright, they were pale and lifeless.

"You have o-one hour S-Sherlock..." She started but they were not her words. "I'm sorry." She let out under her breath. Soon a dark figure emerged from the shadows. Moriarty. His evil smirk was plastered onto his face.

"You heard her Sherlock. One hour. One clue: Somewhere were you will soon be instead of me." The screen went black and everyone turned to the man who was clenching his teeth.

_I will not end up in jail, not now, not ever. _Sherlock thought.

"She's in the old abandoned jail. We must go. NOW." With that the three men ran out the police box and onto the brisk London streets. They swerved through London's alleys until they reached an old jail. It looked as if it hadn't been used in one hundred years but it was only about sixty years old, and only used for forty of those years. The walls were cracked from the cold weather and dirt had been smudged across the, what used to be, white walls. The windows were barred and the iron bars all red and rusty.

"Care to make a break in?" Sherlock asked the men behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

Violet struggled out of the bonds that tied her legs, and hands, onto the creaky wooden chair. She couldn't get loose and the rope was cutting her wrists and ankles. It hurt like hell. She was scared as well. One hour to find her and one _stupid_ clue that did not state the truth in any way. Maybe in Moriarty's perspective it did, but in Violet's, John's, The Doctor's, Sherlock's, Molly's, Lestrade's, and Mrs. Hudson's, it did not. Tears formed in the eyes of the once before brave Violet H. Rose. She hardly ever cried, but that was before. The more recent times she cried were when she hurt her true friend John and this situation. It was completely respectable as to why she was crying, but not tears came. They lingered in her eyes, but none fell. She thought she was going to die. To die without Sherlock or John. Without the Doctor. She feared that he truly would be the last of his kind._ DIE._ The word rang in her ears. It seamed to repeat itself several times... Die? No... Well, kind of. In a sense, she would. She would regenerate and she wouldn't be the same again. Her intellect would be kept but her emotions? The hurt? The love? What would happen to that? Her face would be different and so would her personality... What if she did something stupid like... Fall in love... _Again_, but not with... She dreaded saying it. Soon the sound of footsteps echoed through the halls and sounded through the room. _Moriarty._

_"_Hello_ honey_!_" _Moriarty boomed while accentuating the word honey. "How are you doing?"

"Get away from me you monster!" Violet spat with rage.

"I'm not the monster here..." Jim started. "You are." He whispered.

"I am not." Violet retorted while pondering over if what she said had been a lie.

"Are you not? You made Sherlock love you... How? We don't know. And you broke John." Moriarty slyly spoke.

"Let me _GO_!" The poor Time Lord screamed.

"I refuse..." Moriarty darkly chuckled in a raspy voice. "On the other hand, you have forty minutes to live." He grinned and walked up to his captive. His nose touching hers. "You are a pretty one..." He started. "I'd do anything to keep you from Sherlock." He said in a whisper as he placed a light kiss on her soft pink lips. Violet spat on the cruel man.

"And I'd do anything to stay away from you." She hissed. Filling her words with toxic in every possible way.

"You can't." Moriarty manically laughed. Fear grew in the body of the beautiful young woman... But old Time Lord. Her eyes did not shimmer like they did when she was around the Doctor, Sherlock, and John. This was all the cruel Irish mans fault... Though... If you thought about it, and tilted your head a certain way, you would see that it was Violet's as well. She was putting everyone in danger. Maybe it was best she regenerate.

"I can if I want to. You're not nearly as smart as Sherlock Holmes. He _will_ find me!" Violet spat.

"Oh, honey, we all know I'm smarter... How would he know where to find you if you don't even know where you are located at the moment?" Moriarty cunningly asked.

"You're an idiot. I know exactly where I am. I'm not too far from 221B Baker Street, I'm the old jail that is about sixty years old, was only used for forty." Violet's expression turned smug as Jim's jaw dropped. "Oh don't act surprised cherry blossom." She poured oil into fire. She called him a name due to the fact that he called her honey. She detested it with a burning passion.

Sherlock and John were right in front of the jail (as you most likely recall). This was it... They had to go through the twists and turns of the bloody halls, the hanging rooms, and so much more. Sherlock's phone then buzzed and he had received a textual message from the one and only Jim Moriarty. Another video. He pressed play, no matter how much it would pain him and John. The screen faded from white to full colour resolution. Violet sat, still strapped, in the chair. The god damn chair. Moriarty emerged laughing. Sherlock saw what was coming, or part of it at least. Moriarty walked up in front of Violet and planted a kiss right on her lips... _THAT_ was supposed to be Sherlock, or John, or Sherlock. Uncontrollable rage grew in the two men but they continued watching in silence. Moriarty then deepened the kiss. Well, he tried until he let out a yelp and proceeded by screaming at the poor girl.

_"You will pay for this!"_ Moriarty screamed as he pulled a pocket knife out. Violet froze. The vile man dragged the knife down Violet's white cheeks. Her face was flushed from colour. A few drips of blood started to roll down her fragile skin. He passed behind Violet and dragged the cold blade over Violet's wrist... The one thing Sherlock knew about, and nobody else lay there. Moriarty deepened the cuts on her wrists but Violet resisted the urge to scream in terror and pain. He then maneuvered in front of her and proceeded to unbutton her blouse but cursed when he saw her tank top. He took the blade and gently slashed it against her collarbone. Violet winced, some of her hair all bloody. There was a pool of scarlet blood dripping behind her and onto the ground.

_"Funny how the two you trust most are not here..." _Moriarty taunted and teased.

"_They will be!"_ Violet yelped through clenched teeth.

"_Oh I'm sure... They now have only thirty minutes my dear, and then, then you die." _Yeah, very reassuring, Sherlock thought as he heard these words. So Moriarty _**had**_ faked his death... Of course he had. If Moriarty did, Sherlock did ten times better. No surprise there.

_"So Sherlock, if you dare save your loved one... Come now... Or watch her die in my hands... Actually, I might just torture her... Keep her as my pet." _Jim softly cooed the last part while brushing the blood stained hair out of Violet's face. The video then ended with a soft laughter from Moriarty. John nor Sherlock would let this maniac win. There was a message at the end, white letters on a black screen. It read; Honey, if you don't make it, don't worry... Your little friend will be just fine.

"Sherlock... What did Moriarty mean by loved one?" John asked worriedly.

"It's just something such an imbecile such as himself would say." Sherlock explained while keeping a straight face, as if what he heard had not affected him.

"Oh..." Was the only thing John could emit from his mouth.

"Shall we proceed by breaking in?" Sherlock asked his flat-mate.

"Oh. God. Yes." And with that the two of them ran into the old building. As they entered, they took notice that the walls were filled with crevices. Sherlock smiled... This would be perfect. He'd text Lestrade for backup, they'd come and wait here. When Moriarty plans his escape he'd have to run up here, there was no other way out of the building. Sherlock would know... It's the one field trip he liked that he went on while attending school. He whipped his phone out of his deep pockets and texted Lestrade.

_**Old jail, come now. Moriarty.**__  
__**-SH**_

It was all Sherlock needed to text to have Scotland Yard over faster than you could say 'Bob's your uncle.' Sherlock and John ran through the corridors of the dull, yet abandoned jail. Blood covered the walls causing shivers to travel up and down John's spine. He had seen so much gore and blood. He witnessed his friends die on the battle field and he couldn't take another death. He knew for a while that Jim survived but his snipers didn't, all because of Sherlock... He noted the nail marks, tally marks, and... Other marks on the walls as the two men ran swerved around corners and sprinted down the halls. They made it to the door of the room... _THE_ one room Violet was kept in. Sherlock sighed and almost blew the door off it's hinges while opening it, as he put it, 'gently'.

"Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock, and John..." Moriarty started to laugh.

_This guy has issues._ John though, and he swore he could hear Sherlock think back to him saying. '_You just realised that my dear Watson?"_

"Come to claim your pet?" The idiot continued.

"OH FOR FUCK SAKE!" Sherlock yelled out and his fist connected with Moriarty's jaw. There was a loud crack and the vile Irish man was on the ground. He held his jaw with his hands.

"Sherly, why would you do that to your consulting criminal?" The git asked as he attempted to make puppy dog eyes, but it only disgusted Sherlock furthermore. "You have John, while I have nobody. You also have your sweet Violet here..." A sly grin spread across Jim's face and it gave John the creeps. "Maybe I should kill your blogger off..." Moriarty smiled as he pulled out his revolver. Sherlock screamed in terror and pulled his out and pulled the trigger. Moriarty was dumbfounded. Before he could process anything, the bullet ripped through his ribcage and straight through his heart. He let out a gasp and that was his last breath before he fell on the cold cement floor with a thud. A pool of blood surrounded him. John looked to Violet who was wide eyed and her pupils were returning to normal size. He ran over to her and untied her bonds and with that she got up and hugged John. To Sherlock it looked like she jumped on him but that was beside the point... Jealousy grew in him, but then she released John and John released her. She ran up to Sherlock and practically jumped on the man. she wrapped her arms around his neck and pecked his cheek. Needless to say, she was almost as tall as Sherlock. A warm feeling filled Sherlock Holmes and he finally felt complete. John on the other hand now felt as if he were worthless compared to the great detective. In John's head he was just a ex-army doctor.

"Thank you so much for saving me you two." Violet thanked after she pulled away. She never said those words before. Unless to Sherlock, The Doctor, or John. Her family.

"You are very welcome!" John replied. "Isn't she?" He asked his flat-mate through clenched teeth.

"She most definitely is." Sherlock smiles as he kept his gaze on the woman he helped rescue. His phone made a loud vibrating noise. Of course it was Lestrade, but before the thought even hit Sherlock...

"Lestrade? He's late isn't he?" Violet asked then sucked in a sharp breath and fell to the ground.

"VIOLET!" Sherlock screamed as he ran up to her and crouched beside her. "Oh god this is all my fault! Stupid git! I shouldn't have let you go out of the TARDIS!" Sherlock put the blame on himself so much that he didn't notice John put a hand on his bony shoulder.

"Sherlock, we all make mistakes..." John whispered.

"You don't understand John..." Sherlock spoke in just above a whisper as tears stung his beautiful eyes.

"Um, I don't mean to interrupt you but AHHHHHHH!" Violet screamed as she applied pressure on her wound. It started to bleed once again. John acted quickly and picked her up bridal style and the three started to make their way out of the building that now gave them the horrid memories of Moriarty's doings.

"Sherlock the text!" John reminded him.

"Right!" This had slipped Sherlock's mind because for once, the well being of another human came before some stupid text message that Greg had sent him.

_**We're here Sherlock, where is he?  
-GL**_

Sherlock groaned and replied.

_**He's dead, that's were the imbecile is. If the direction need to be clearer, check the last jail cell, or just the last place anybody would look in at this**_** place.  
-SH**

It was Greg's turn to groan, John thought, but when Lestrade had received this message his eyes grew wide. The Yard couldn't find out about this. Soon Sherlock emerged from around the corner with John, who was holding Violet.

"Who's the lass?" Greg questioned with a smug grin.

"She is Violet, and is out of your... area, shall we say?" Sherlock quizzically glared at the DI. Lestrade's mouth hung wide open. "Close your mouth, you'll catch flies." And with that the two men, and Violet, strode out of the building only to be greeted by Anderson and Donovan.

"Hello _freak._" Sally spat.

"Oi! Don't call him a freak you mutt! After all, you're the one having sexual relations with..." Violet glanced at Anderson in disgust. "That animal..." Sally then ignored Violet and asked John a stupid question.

"What happened to that Mary girl? Did you leave her for Sherlock?" Donovan almost snorted.

"I did. I wanted to live with him and she didn't approve. I left, she doesn't want me, I'm gone and shall take interest in some other woman." John spoke in military style. "Now leave our presence." He commanded. The three burst into a fit of chuckles as Donovan raised her nose in the air and turned on her heels and started to walk away. Then she stopped.

"He will start committing the crimes to keep himself entertained. Watch out." With that last comment she disappeared. Violet's hearts sank... She knew it wasn't true, it simply couldn't be.

_**Entering Mind Palace  
Loading...  
Walking up stairs on the right hand side...  
Enters through door A: Thinking Chamber.  
**__  
Thoughts:  
Violet fancies me doesn't she? She didn't back out of the kiss and she pecked my cheek... Strange for someone who claims to be asexual... Hugged John too... Doesn't usually hug though, I can tell because her hugs are not like the ones most women give to John. She didn't peck John's pink tinted cheeks. She flung herself onto me with more force than onto John, then again he is a soldier and can withstand more force than I can. She opened up to me with more personal things than she would have liked. She didn't inform John on these situations._

Details to look at:  
-Doesn't pull away from my touch  
-Dilated pupils (on certain occasions)  
-Heart rate increase  
-Blush creeps up to cheeks (sometimes)

_**Validating information...  
Conclusion... Not found...  
Exiting Mind**_** Palace...**

"Violet... Um, would you, um-uh, go out with me?" John asked. "To diner at Angelo's?" He continued his unfinished question.

"I'd lo-" Unfortunately Sherlock had to cut the girl off because of what importance his words held.

"No, just stop right there!" Sherlock shouted. "Do you actually... fancy John?"

"I said I'd give him a chance... Did I not?"

"Yes, well... Didn't you tell me to explain my emotions to you after I figured them out?" Sherlock retorted. Violet kept quiet but steadily nodded. "Now, if I do have permission to continue I shall." Nobody said anything. "Good. Now Violet... i didn't know what I felt towards you before, but now I realise it's... _OH WHAT'S THAT STUPID EMOTION MOST HUMANS HAVE?! _Love is it? I don't know, and I could care less. See the thing is, I thought I just liked your intellect because at first you were just a case, then I tried to push my emotions back but I couldn't. I don't see why because Sherlock Holmes always has been able to do such a thing and you should be just another person, but you're not. Violet, I truly, madly, deeply fancy you... Please don't break this detective... Again." He consulting detective whispered the word again as if it were the most fragile secret on the planet. "What do you say?"


	9. Chapter 9

Violet was completely dumbfounded. Words didn't come out of her mouth. John was stupified and you would have thought that his heart stopped completely. His mouth dried out and he felt extremely light headed. He found this event *acatelepsic. Sherlock? In... Love? Was it even possible for such a man to feel this emotion and not hesitate to explain it to someone? John's mouth gapped open when Sherlock asked what he asked, and explained what he had deduced about himself. On the other hand Violet's two hearts were beating hard... _Two hearts_... _Two. _Didn't she only have one? Turns out she did have two, and she was more Time Lord than human, which quite pleased her. She closed her mouth and started to think, maybe over think such events. She did but she needed to hide such a thing from John. She had to lie, after all Sherlock could not deduce such things about her.

"I'm sorry Sherlock." Was all Violet said. Her lie. Her deep, deep lie, it struck Sherlock like a slap across his face. He could believe what he heard.

"But all the facts add up." He protested.

"Sherlock, you missed one..." She stated. This was his worst nightmare.

"I've told John almost everything about my travels." He let the words burn his mind. Violet shrugged but in reality she felt horrid. Horrid for lying to John and Sherlock both. She turned around and walked away. Guilt burnt a hole in her stomach. She then got a text.

_**Murder, main street. Come at once.  
-The Doctor**_

"A MURDER!" Violet screams.

"A murder?!" Sherlock joins in.

"Oh no..." John states. Soon the three run to main street, where there is police caution tape everywhere. They all exchanged looks and smug expressions and ran up to the dead body. Violet smiled a toothy grin. This was the murder that changed her life. This was the murder to top all murders. The information buzzed through her head faster than a computer will process information. Faster than a cheetah after it's prey. Faster than anyone's brain could work. She knew who had been murdered and it was perfect to her.

"Who is it, do you know?" The Doctor asked.

"It's Matt." Was all that Violet said. Matt was that ass that dragged her into the abusive relationship, and when she left him, he swore his revenge. Now he will never get it, and Violet was more than relieved.

"Who?" John asks.

"OH!" Sherlock shouts.

"You've got it!" Violet points to Sherlock.

"So how?" Sherlock asks.

"Stabbed multiple times with a combat knife, sharpened recently. Decided to strike in public. Took the man a while to bleed out, the suspect should have blood on their hands, it was recent, mistake? Footprints." Violet smirks. " They're from none other than Vans... Young killer. In teens to twenties. Boy, clearly visible by shoe size. Fairly rich... Why? Because of this!" She picks up a silver watch. Sherlock's eyes widen. "Follow the foot prints." Was all Violet had said.

The companions followed the footprints through the streets of London. The foot prints run into the country side. The killer had a long enough period of time to disappear. There must have been much blood on his shoes for the tracks to go this far. Suddenly, the tracks stop right at a river. Clearly the young lad tried to swim across and lose whoever was following him; Sherlock, John, and Violet. Funny how his little scheme had not worked in the slightest. A smug look came across Violet's face she started to take her shoes off, followed by her socks and jumping into the ankle deep river. Towards the middle it became knee deep and murky. She continued walking through the thick, running rapids while getting odd looks from John and Sherlock. When she got across, she looked at them and gestured for them to come over. Sherlock then proceeded by giving her the Are-You-Kidding-Me face. John happily obliged and came along. Sherlock sucked in a breath and finally decided to come along. He tried to run across but the water current slowed him down immensely. Eventually he managed to get across and to the Time Lord he truly, madly, deeply fancied.

When all three came across, they looked for a clue, just something. Violet was the one to break into a sprint across the field. John and Sherlock exchanged looks and ran after her. They didn't understand, or at least John didn't.

"Why are we running?" John asked in between pants.

"Why else John? The grass was padded down so I followed it. It must lead to something." Violet explained as if it was an obvious thing. Violet then jerked to a stop. She put her index finger over her lip as if to say 'We must be quiet." She then slowly crept up behind someone. Nobody say his face but the companions could hear him talking.

"No! My shoes are still bloody! It's not fair! I did the murder just the way I was told and I still got blood everywhere. Seb won't be happy about this..." The boy then turned around to face Violet's green eyes shinning brightly. He was so close to her face that he could see her faint freckles across the brim of her nose.

"Hello there." Violet spoke calmly.

"OH SHIT!" The boy broke into a run, Sherlock, John, and Violet hot on his tracks.

"You should not have done such a thing!" Sherlock sternly told Violet.

"Shut it Holmes!" She snapped. Both were very hurt by this. Violet was hurt because she didn't want to snap at him, and the detective was hurt because the one person he took to fancy didn't fancy him (or so he thought), and she just snapped at him like an alligator.

"Fine, calm down Miss... Miss... I DON'T KNOW YOUR LAST NAME." Sherlock tried throwing an insult but failed, which resulted in pouting.

"Oh so you don't get along?" The killer yelled towards us.

"WE DO GET ALONG A LITTLE TOO WELL!" Sherlock yelled at him.

"I don't get it." The bloke shouted back right before falling with a thud. Violet had managed to get close enough to be able to pull him back then let go so that he tripped with a satisfactory thump.

"Maybe you would after this." John says and hand cuffs him just as the TARDIS materializes.

"Ah, I see you caught the criminal." The Doctor states.

"WHAT THE HELL!" He shouts.

"SHUT IT!" Violet screams at him while picking him up and holding his arm. He tries to flee but Violet's grip is too tight on his arm. She wanted to thank him, but she didn't. She hated the man this bloke had murdered, but I guess she hated them both. Out of the two... She hated Matt the most. She couldn't help it. He forced her into something and threatened her.

"Oi! A bit harsh!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"WAIT!" The killer shouted. You could hear the eye rolls. "Matt wanted to give you something, one of you take it out of my pocket." He directed mostly towards Violet. With caution John rummaged through the killer's pockets until he found a bloody knife and a note. John passed the note to Violet and she read it with great care.

_Dearest Violet,  
I'm terribly sorry to have used you and sent you threats.  
The were empty threats to be honest. I never desired to hurt you, or  
your family. Accept my apology, I beg of you._

_Those cuts along your wrists, before your covered them with makeup,  
did I cause those? I never meant the harm. I want a new chance with  
you. I love you, but you probably like one of the two... John or Sherlock.  
I saw... It's fine... Just tell me if you want me to say goodbye._

-Matt

"You are an idiot!" Violet stated and shoved him into the TARDIS. She crumpled the note and threw it on the ground, only to be picked up by Sherlock, whose heart was ripped in billions of pieces. He read it with caution. A question ran through the detectives head. If Matt were alive, would Violet forgive him and leave? He shook his head and sent the thought to the back of his mind. Surely not. He ran after her and into the TARDIS followed by John. Soon after the door closed and off they went to the local police station.

"Violence? Why violence?"

"It's evident..." The killer said.

"Mathew." Violet slowly spoke his name.

"How the hell?"

"Please, you were his best friend in high school. So why murder him?' She aske and leaned froward in her seat.

"Because he took what I loved and wouldn't shut up about-"

"BORING!" Violet shouted. "Moving on..."

"But I loved you." Violet froze. She didn't know what to say. This was not what she needed right now.

"I don't care about you." She spat and left. Sherlock, John and the Doctor were left alone with Mathew and this not a good thing. They would make him suffer.

"So Mathew... What makes you think you can say that?" The Doctor grew aggravated.

"Well, I thought criminals were allowed to speak and then it could be held against them. I have one phone call right?" The killer asked.

"Fine." The Doctor spoke angrily through gritted teeth. "But it will be held against you and you better not break her." The whole bigger on the inside scenario had already happened and Mathew knew that if he were to touch any machinery, the Doctor would murder him on a different planet and he would never be seen again.

"Her?"

"Yes, her you idiot! You're basically Anderson in another body..." Sherlock spat at him.

"On another note don't you try anything with the lass that was here earlier!" John hissed. The TARDIS then landed.

"OOPS! No time for a phone call." The Doctor shoved the bloke out the doors and into the police station. It was painted in black and white checkers and navy blue. The head officer was sitting at a desk and so the Doctor threw the bloke forward. The officer looked up and his eyes grew wide. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"This the one that happened just now?" He asked in a heavy Scotish accent.

"Yes it is. I do hope you exterminate him so we don't have to deal with him any longer." With that, the Doctor turned on his heels then turned back around. "On the other hand, do you have any jammy dodjers? And a fez? No? Darn. Fine... Good day sir!" And so he left for the TARDIS

*acatelepsic- Incomprehensible


End file.
